Project:Crisis
by GN Astrea
Summary: "I don't want to die. I don't want to be experimented on anymore." Those were the words of Shintaku Mafu. The next host of Chaos and Diablo. Join him in his fight against his fate. Project start!
1. Project 0: Prologue

**Hey guys I'm back with another story and this time I have alot instored for this one. I haven't been updating because of school and issues I have been facing, but I'm back and hopefully I'll be updating monthly. Anyways enough talking and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, I only own my OC's**

 **" " = talking**

 **[ ] = Chaos**

 **{ } = Diablo**

 _ **"boop" =**_ **thoughts.**

* * *

 ***6 years ago***

"...Where am I...?"

"...What's happening to me...?"

"...How long more do I have to suffer...?"

A gray haired boy asked himself not knowing he was currently being stored in a Cylindrical tank with tubes attached to parts of his body and a mask over his face so that he could breathe.

"Sir, subject's progress is at 86%."

"Good keep going."

Two men in a white and black labcoat were watching the grey haired boy like an experiment. They didn't look at him like a person but just an object used for anything they wanted. It was cruel way too cruel.

"With this Project:Crisis will finally begin! Now inject 'Chaos' and 'Diablo' into the subject! I want this one to work this time! I have finally found the perfect vessel!" The man in the black labcoat said, who was also the man who had come up with 'Project:Crisis'.

"Yes Dr. Ariwa." the man in white labcoat then took two syringes and injected them into the tubes that were connected into the grey haired boy's veins.

"How is his health condition?" Ariwa asked the man in the white labcoat wanting his project to be a success. "It is stable Dr. Ariwa." "Good. Now inject 'Crisis' into him."

"Sir, we can't Confirm if it'll succeed or kill the subject. We haven't reached this point of the project before."

 ***Tsk***

"Just do it! I'm going to complete the project no matter how many subjects it takes!" Ariwa shouted commanding the other man to just do what he had been told. "Y-yes sir."

The man then took another syringe labelled 'Crisis' and injected it into the tubes. In an instant reaction the grey haired boy's body started to react violently to what was just shot into his veins screaming for it to stop.

"Sir, subjects health is deteriorating fast!"

 ***Tsk***

"Not again! Not when I just found my perfect vessel!" Ariwa shouted banging his hand on a table.

 ***Beeeeeeeeeeep***

The boy's heart rate stopped. His life ending then and there. Or did it?

* * *

"...Where am I...?"

[ **Looks like we've found a new host, isn't that right Diablo?** ] A red and silver dragon spoke.

{ **If this one can handle our powers then maybe he will be Chaos**.} A black and blue dragon spoke.

"...W-who are you...?" The boy asked confused. Then the blue and black dragon known as Diablo spoke. [ **We are Diablo and Chaos. Dragons of Darkness and Destruction. And you child have died**.]

"I-I'm dead?" The boy shocked and whispered to himself, "...Chiyo-nee..." They boy thought of his big sister, they both were kidnapped at a young age and we're brought to an unknown laboratory and were made test subjects for a group of scientists who were led by a man called Ariwa Zashikawa.

They suffered greatly by the hands of these scientists. Experimented on everyday. The boy was scared every single day knowing only pain awaited him. But he would always find comfort in his big sister Chiyo. She would be experimented on too but she knew that her little brother would suffer more, so she put up a calm face and comforted her little brother day by day. But now he wasn't so sure that they could even see each other anymore.

{ **So tell me now child, What is your name?** } Diablo asked. "Mafu. Shintaku Mafu." [ **Mafu? Hahahahaha what kind of name is that?** ] Chaos laughed hysterically. Mafu just looked away not saying a word. { **Chaos don't mock him.** } Diablo scolded Chaos then grinning at Mafu. { **So Mafu tell me, do you want to live again?** }

"Live? Live for what? Live to be experimented on again? Live to be tortormented again? Live as an object only to be used as an subject for their experiments? Mafu asked Diablo, but Diablo just laughed it off.

{ **Tell me child do you want infinite power?** }

"Infinite power?" Mafu now interested.

{ **Yes boy power, power to destroy anything in your path or power that you could use to take revenge on those who had treated you like garbage. Live and have infinite power or die and be forgotten by everyone! Now child choose your fate!** }

Mafu thought about it but didn't hesitate at what he would say next. "I choose to live and have infinite power Diablo!"

[ **Hahahahaha. I knew I found something amusing about you kid!** ] Chaos laughed again. { **Very well Mafu we will give you the infinite power you so very seek and your new life! But there is a chance of this failing will you take your chances?!** } Diablo exclaimed. "If it's for my revenge against those fuckers then yes! Yes I will take my chances!"

[ **Hahahahaha let's hope this one has the strength to wistand our power Diablo!** ] Chaos chuckled. "Very well Mafu! Now repeat after me!" Diablo roared.

"Rise up my infinite power. Absolute dragon who seals and destroys everything. Let darkness surround me and give me strength. Revive my burning soul. Phantom Breaker Chaos Diablo!"

Mafu repeated what Diablo had just said and was immediately surrounded by a purple light, power flowing into his body.

{ **Try to wistand it Mafu, then only will you gain your infinite power!** }

"I-I'll t-try!" Mafu screamed in pain. "Arghhhhhhhhhh!"

[ **You think this one will be chosen to become our host Diablo?** ] Chaos asked as he finally found someone he found amusing and worthy enough to be his host as in the past, all the others died trying to get their infinite power. { **This one looks more promising than the rest, but we can never be so sure. We only had one other host, but he was the one that chose us. Not us. Him.** } Diablo said watching the purple light which had consumed Mafu.

"...I can do it... I'll take every chance to take back my life and obtain this new power. I'll do everything I can to kill those fuckers who did this to me and Chiyo-nee. No! I'll do this for everyone who was experimented on! So just give it to me already dammit!" Mafu shouted stretching his hand out as if to grab something from the light but all he could see next was a bright flash. Then everything went black.

* * *

 ***Back with the Ariwa***

 ***beep* *beep* *beep***

"Sir the patient has come back!" The man in the white labcoat informed Ariwa shocked.

"Hahahahahaha! I knew I found the perfect vessel now Project:Crisis will really begin!"

Ariwa's laugh echoed throughout the room. He then took a few steps towards Mafu looking at his face. "I will make you the perfect specimen!" Ariwa exclaimed wanting to laugh but was cut off when he saw Mafu's eyes open, staring at him in rage.

Ariwa took a few steps back in awe as Mafu shouldn't have had been able to wake up.

"Evacuate the building." "Sir what about the other subjects?!" Ariwa grabbed the man's collar. "Leave them be! We have the perfect vessel!" Ariwa then took some files and ran out of the room knowing what would take place next. "I'll come back for you my perfect vessel!"

Mafu now was surrounded by purple clouds and broken free of his tank. The purple cloud consumed him, transforming him. Transforming him into what he wanted. Infinite power!

Mafu turned into a gold, red and black dragon, wings grew out of his back pointing at the ground. A trident like tail grew as well, swaying side to side. Red rings were coiled around his wrists and finally he held a staff with a curved blade at the tip of it in both his hands, pointing it at the man who took too long to get out.

" **Now all of you will perish!** " Mafu charged towards the man stabbing him in the stomach with his staff killing him.

Mafu then slashed at the door and roared at it, blowing it away. Mafu then stepped out of the room and walked to the room where the rest of the subjects were.

Panic was scattered around Mafu, scientists running away from him, but right now he wanted to free the rest. Mafu reached the room and pointed his staff at it a ball of energy formed at the tip of the blade on the staff, and fired it away at the door, blasting this one away too.

The children inside were scared thinking they all were going to die now, looking at Mafu who was in his dragon form, terrified. Mafu pointed his staff away from the entrance of the room to the outside only saying one word, which sparked hope in the children. " **Go**."

One by one the children ran out of the room finally attaining their freedom. The last person who came out was non other than Shintaku Chiyo, the older sister of Shintaku Mafu.

"Where's Mafu?" Chiyo asked the dragon infront of her, fear in her voice. " **Safe**." was all Mafu said before turning around to the scientists that still didn't leave the building. Mafu walked slowly towards them and raised his hand that was free, open palmed.

" **Reaction Force!** "

A huge black ball of energy formed at the palm of Mafu's hand and shot forward at the unlucky scientists killing them, earasing their flesh and bones.

Chiyo had ran, ran and ran finally getting to be free after years of torture, though she was still worried about Mafu's whereabouts, she hoped that the dragon that freed her and the others, had also freed Mafu.

Seeing light at the end of the hallway Chiyo ran faster and faster, finally reaching the outside world, full of fresh air.

Looking around Chiyo saw the other children and the retreating scientists, but there was no sign of Mafu anywhere.

 ***Explosion***

The roof of the laboratory exploded Mafu soaring out of the building. Chiyo was shocked, but even though her little brother was no where in sight she ran to a safer place, as debris from the building's roof fell down from the sky.

Mafu's (who I'll now refer as to Chaos Diablo when he is in his dragon form) staff had disappeared into thin air, he then placed both his hands together over his head, and another energy ball form but this time it was red, threw it down upon the building he was held captive in for several years.

" **Eternal Blaze!** "

The building exploded leaving nothing behind but a huge crater left by the blast.

Chaos Diablo descended to the ground, smoke poured out of his body.

When it cleared it showed an unconscious Mafu who fell on the ground.

"Mafu-chan!" Chiyo shouted running towards the crater, falling, rolling down, but she didn't care right now. All she cared about was her little brother, Mafu. Reaching her brother she started shaking him to wake up.

"...Hmmmm..." Mafu slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred but cleared out to reveal his big sister Chiyo infront of him.

"Chiyo-nee?" Mafu was dizzy, he couldn't really process what was going on right now, but knew what he did. He had destroyed his prison and had attained his freedom, but the one thing he didn't do was, killing the mastermind of his torture.

"Mafu-chan are you okay? What did they do to you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Chiyo touched Mafu all over his body looking for injuries, but Mafu grabbed her hands and looked at his sister.

"I'm fine... and I can't remember what they did to me. All I know is that I've gained something necessary for me to carry out my revenge on the person who did this to us." Chiyo looked worried, her little brother usual wouldn't act like this but now, now he was different. He looked and sounded stronger, different from his old, weak and scared self.

"Mafu-chan..."

"Chiyo-nee, I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about. L-lets get out of here alright, we're finally free after all." Mafu might have only been 11 but he was smarter than any other 11-year old. He might have been kidnapped when he was 7, but he was raised to be smart. Mafu also often had a dirty mouth, cussing out people he didn't like or people who annoyed him.

Chiyo just nodded her head and held Mafu's hand.

They left the crater, walking away, hand in hand searching for where they would go next. There was no civilization in sight from their ex-prison, they just went where their foot would take them.

* * *

 ***3 years later***

Mafu was now 14, but he was alone. Chiyo and Mafu got separated a year ago, none of them could find each other.

They couldn't find any shelter and lived on the streets, and survived by pick pocketing. They never could locate where they were, but they continued, wherever the world wanted them to go. When they got separated, Mafu searched night and day for his sister, but always failed.

While Mafu continued searching, Chaos and Diablo trained him, talking to him mentally.

Mafu became more muscular, being trained daily, learning how he could use his powers more efficiently.

"Hey Diablo, you think I'll be able to find her?"

[ **Not a chance kid. She's probably long gone by now.** ]

"I asked Diablo, not you Chaos."

[ **Kid trust me, it's better for you to move on now.** ]

{ **I don't like it, but I got to agree with Chaos Mafu. I think it's better for you to move on for now. It's been a year since you searched for her and you failed to do find her again and again.** }

"You know I was looking for more of a 'You can find her' but this is just depressing." Mafu rubbed his head, not knowing what to do anymore. Find his sister or find a home.

"Mouuuuu! Alright fine. I'll, I'll stop searching for her... for now anyways."

[ **That's what I'm talking about kid, find us a new home! I'm tired of seeing my host sleeping on the street miserably.** ]

"Well then maybe I should ask Diablo to blind you first." Mafu retorted, folding his arms.

{ **Doing that won't help us with anything, and complaining will also not help us. Chaos?** }

[ **Pfffffft. Fine I'll stop.]**

"Time to go." Mafu then ended his conversation, walking away, wandering again till he stopped at a place he liked.

Unbeknownst to Mafu, he was currently being watched. "That boy looks interesting." A short pink haired girl muttered to herself, putting both her hands on her cheeks. "Fufu I think I want to make this one mine." She then disappeared, no trace of her left behind.

* * *

 ***2 years later***

Mafu was shocked to say the least. He was currently back at his home town called Kuoh, but the journey he took to reach here was way longer than he thought it would. Mafu had realized that he wasn't in Japan when he was kidnapped, but was in Europe.

Well, that explained all the the different languages Mafu had heard, but he took way to long to figure it out, one and a half years to be exact. Once Mafu had realized he wasn't in Japan he asked Diablo if he could just have his wings out to fly. Naturally Diablo said yes and well it took three months to reach Japan, a few pit stops along the way. And finally the last three months he walked, Mafu walked and walked.

So here he is now, in the town of Kuoh.

The first thing Mafu did was to look for his house, hoping that his sister might have found her way back, or his parents waiting for him. But alas, all he found was sadness.

Reaching his home he had saw that there wasn't any home, but just rubble of what used to be his home. No trace of anyone touching it in years.

Tears fell down off Mafu's face, knowing that he had lost his sister somewhere, not being able to find his parents and no home to stay at. He balled his fists promising himself.

"I'll find you! I'll find you, you son of a bitch! You hear me?! And I'm gonna rip you apart making sure there's nothing left of you!" Mafu shouted out in anger.

If only he wasn't kidnapped, then all of this wouldn't have had happened. He would still be with his sister, his family and he would still have a place to call home, but now, well now he had nothing.

"Fufufu, what's this? A lost boy? You seem like a fun person." A girl with long purple hair and a nice size bust asked Mafu, one hand on her cheek and her other holding a lance, pointing it at the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mafu got into a fighting stance, sensing something dangerous coming from the girl.

"Me? Fufufu, I'm Amari Ayano." Ayano chuckled, a grin appearing on her face.

"And what does Ayano want with me?" Mafu raised his eye brows, his staff in his hands. "I want you to die!" Ayano's grin widened, sprinting towards Mafu.

Mafu tried getting into a defensive stance, but he couldn't. "I-I can't move!" Mafu now panicked, but calmed down instantly. "I ain't dying again!" Mafu's eyes became slits and the purple light surrounded him again. "Not until I kill that bastard and find Chiyo-nee again!"

 ***Dooooonnnnnnnn***

Ayano stopped, surprised, sure that her spell would have worked, making this an easy kill to satisfy her appetite, but she was wrong.

Chaos Diablo emerged from the smoke, now holding a scythe, charging at Ayano full force.

Ayano jumped back nearly getting decapitated. "W-what the hell is that?!" Ayano trembled, her whole body shaking.

Chaos Diablo roared at Ayano, pushing her back and teleported in front of her, punching her, sending her flying down, blood spilling out of her mouth.

"D-don't get so cocky... you bastard!" Ayano got up, pissed at what just happened to her. Gripping on her lance tighter, she ran towards Chaos Diablo hoping to stab him.

 ***STAB***

Blood dripped out of Chaos Diablo, fresh from his new stab wound but he didn't flinch. In fact all he did was look down at Ayano who was still trembling.

Ayano looked up grinning, thinking she had fatally wounded Chaos Diablo but it vanished when she saw his purple eyes staring straight at her. "W-what are you?" Ayano was now terrified. She wished she had never picked Mafu as her prey, she regreted her choice.

" **Your nightmare** " Chaos Diablo punched Ayano in the gut sending her flying again. Taking out the spear in his stomach, he threw it towards Ayano. Taking a few steps forward, but Chaos Diablo was stopped, blood now spilling out of his mouth.

Falling to the ground smoke poured out of his body again, Mafu emerged and put his hand on his wound turning around and started to walk away.

"You beat the crap out of me and just leave like that? Without finishing me off? I'm gonna make you regret this." Ayano spoke softly, grinning again.

Getting up, Ayano picked up her lance and ran at Mafu who currently had his back facing her. "Your mine!" Ayano jumped up, ready to strike Mafu.

" **LOCK** "

Ayano was suddenly surrounded by two black rings which collapsed onto Ayano trapping her inside.

Mafu had turned around, his right eye glowing red. Seeing his attacker **locked** , he left, bleeding out. Mafu walked and walked down the neighborhood, not knowing what to do next.

"Hey Diablo can you heal this?" Mafu asked weakly clenching his wound. { **Sorry Mafu we don't have that kind of power.** } Diablo spoke softly. He didn't want his host to die. He didn't want to be extracted and be used for experiments again. Chaos was the same. They both use to rule their own respective lands, but were hunted down just for their blood. They became spirits dormant in their blood that was collected, waiting for a host to help them break free from their chains. They had a previous host, he seeked their powers before being hunted, but died horribly by the hands of Ariwa.

[ **Hey kid, why don't you just walk up to one of these houses and ask for help? Wouldn't want my host dead from a stab wound.** ]

"Heh so you do care?" Mafu smiled at the fact that Chaos who usually teased him actually cared about him, if he had bleed to death.

[ **Shut up and ask someone for help.** ]

"A little tsundere are we?" Mafu smirked, now his turn teasing the dragon of destruction. [ **Just shut up and do it!** ] Mafu couldn't see it but Chaos was blushing, not liking to be teased. "Alright, alright."

Mafu limped to the nearest house and knocked on the door. "Yes, who is it? Oh my?!" A lady opened the door, gasping immediately at the sight of Mafu, bleeding from his stomach. "Could I ugh, get some help?" Mafu smiled weakly, hoping to get help.

"Honey, who is it?" A man asked his wife who was the lady standing infront of Mafu.

"Dear get the medical kit fast!" the wife requested her husband bringing Mafu inside her house. "Mom what's going on?"

"Issei help me get him on the couch!" The lady ordered her son, who immediately helped her.

Mafu groaned in pain, clenching his wound even harder. "What's your name?" The lady asked taking off Mafu's shirt so that she could treat his wound. "Mafu, Shintaku Mafu." That were the last words Mafu had said before passing out.

[ **Just in time huh?** ]

{ **Just in time.** }

Outside of the house was a familiar pink haired girl, smiling in amusement. "I knew you were interesting. It was a great idea following you boy, show me more." She smirked and disappeared, again.

* * *

 ***Present day***

Mafu was now 17, living in the Hyoudou's Residence. He was greatful to Mrs. Hyoudou who let him live with them like her own son.

"Yo Mafu wake up, it's your first day of school isn't it?" Mafu's door burst opened, Issei Hyoudou coming in calling his adopted older brother. "Alright thanks, now get out so I can change." Mafu pushed Issei out of his room, changing into his new school uniform.

After Mafu had recovered from his injury, he told the Hyoudou's about his horrific past, other than the Chaos and Diablo situation. The Hyoudou's pitied Mafu and comforted him like family. Mafu was then adopted by the Hyoudou's but kept his last name. It didn't make sense, but that was what Mafu wanted.

Going downstairs Mafu started to eat his breakfast.

"Hey Mafu how long has it been since you went to school?" Issei asked shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "Probably 11 years ago." Mafu shrugged finishing his breakfast.

"I'm going now." Mafu said walking out of the house. "H-hey! Wait for me!" Issei quickly finished his cereal and left the house too. "Take care!" Mrs. Hyoudou shouted, smiling.

"Jeez! Wait for me man!" Issei ran to Mafu, gasping for air. "You suck at sports don't you?" Mafu raised an eyebrow "No, I just don't have a lot of energy." Issei reassured his brother. "Sure..." Mafu scoffed it off and continued walking to school.

As soon Mafu walked through the school's gate he was greeted with stares from all the girls and glares from all the boys. Issei however earned scowls from the girls, being known as one of the top three most perverted boys in the school.

"OMG is that a new student? He's hot!"

"I would tap that!"

"Please be in my class!"

Whispers were spred throughout the girls, making the other boys jealous of Mafu.

Mafu sighed and continued walking to his class. Mafu was a third-year, he might have missed school for 11 years but for the past year, he had caught up with all the knowledge he needed.

Walking into his new class Mafu got to the back of the class and took the corner seat. As he did a pink haired girl stared at him, winking. Mafu blushed and turned away.

"I'm Naruse, Naruse Mae. And you are?" Mafu turned to see the girl now standing looking at him closer. "M-Mafu, Shintaku Mafu." Mafu blushed harder, his face almost touching Naruse's.

"That's a cute name~ Can I call you Ma-chan~?" Naruse smiled assuring Mafu that she was just trying to be friendly. "D-do whatever you want!" Mafu turned his face, becoming redder than a tomato. "Hehe, Ma-chan also has a cute reaction~"

Naruse then sat back down on her chair, happy that she finally made friends with the boy who took her interest, 4 years ago.

[ **Haha, looks like she's interested in you kid!** ] Chaos teased Mafu, who just blushed deeply. "Shut up, Diablo back me up here!"

{ **But she looks like she IS interested in you. Look she's smiling at you right now.** }

Mafu turned and saw Naruse smiling at, turning his head back immediately, blushing even more. "Just shut up you guys!" Mafu shouted in his head annoyed at the fact Diablo was on Chaos's side.

* * *

 ***Bell rings***

"Alright class, settle down. New kid come up her and introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher came in, signaling class had begun if the bell hadn't had caught your attention. "Hai." Mafu walked up to the board and wrote his name down.

"I'm Mafu, Shintaku Mafu. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me for the rest of the year." Mafu finished his introduction bowing to his class.

"Holy crap, he's hot!"

"How old are you?!"

"How tall are you?!"

"Where do you live?!"

Mafu was instantly bombarded with questions from the girls, sweat dropping.

"Ahem! Settle down class. I'm sure you can ask all your questions later." The teacher said, earning a thanks from Mafu, who went back to his seat.

"Looks like your popular?" Naruse said with another smile, her hands on her cheeks.

"I would have liked it if it was the other way round." Mafu replied flatly, taking his books out for class.

* * *

Class had ended and it time for lunch. Mafu wandered around the campus, not feeling really hungry. It would have been a peaceful walk for him, if not for a certain pink haired girl following him.

"Could you stop following me? It's getting annoying." A tick formed on Mafu's head.

"But Mafu-chan is so interesting! It's your first day and you've already captured the hearts of so many girls. It's like your a hunk! You get what I'm trying to say Ma-chan?"

Mafu turned around, more ticks forming on his head.

"No I don't get what your trying to say and I don't want to. Now can you please leave me alone? Please?" Mafu put his hands together hoping that it would work, but no, of course it didn't work.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can Ma-chan."

"And why can't y-"

"Hey get back here you perverts!"

Mafu was interrupted by a scream. He turned around and saw his younger brother Issei and two other boys being chased by the Kendo club girls.

"What the hell did you do Issei?"

Mafu sighed, face palming. He knew Issei was a pervert at home, but he didn't know he was a pervert in school too, and apparently a big one with all the Kendo girls swinging at him like they were going to hunt him down wherever he went.

"You know one of the perverted trio?" Naruse asked putting one hand on her mouth, eyebrows raised.

"Perverted trio? What the hell is th- Wait nevermind, I don't even want to know." Mafu raised his hand up at Naruse, signalling her that now was probably not the time for him as he was still progressing all this Issei crap.

"Wait so you do know one of them?" Naruse pressed on, waiting her answer.

"Sadly I do. Hyoudou Issei, he's my brother of sorts." Mafu sighed, clearly embarrassed about Issei.

"He's your brother? But Ma-chan and pervert-kun don't even have the same last name or the same hair colour!" Naruse acted confused. Naruse knew everything about Mafu, watching him all day for the past years, just without him noticing. She didn't want her cover to be blown, not now anyways.

"I was adopted by his family, but kept my last name, it's weird I know but I like it."

"Ma-chan really is an interesting person." Naruse put both her hands on her cheeks again, but now looked like she was thinking of something lewd.

Mafu's eye twitched.

"A-anyways, I'll see you in class later, got someone to help out right now. And don't think this conversation is over! When I get back to class, there's gonna be some questions I'll be asking you and I expect some answers from you!"

Mafu walked away leaving Naruse behind with a 'what just happened here' face.

Mafu ran towards his brother and stopped in the middle of Issei and the Kendo girls, stopping both of the groups.

"I-It's the new student!"

"What do you think he wants from us?"

 _"Alright Mafu, you can do this. Just smile and talk."_

"Could you girls let them off the hook this time? Don't worry though, I will speak to them about what they did." Mafu finished with a smile that could capture any girl's heart then turning back to glare at Issei who quickly stiffend up.

"O-of course." And with that the girls left the perverted trio alone, Mafu still smiling waving them goodbye, then turning around glaring at Issei and his friends.

 ***Bonk!** *

"Ow!"

"What they hell were you doing? I mean I knew you were a pervert at home, but in school too? Are you kidding me Issei?" Mafu's glare intensified, striking fear into Issei, who couldn't answer back properly.

"W-well I-I-I..."

Mafu raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"You what?"

"There's so many girls here! You expect me not to take a peak at them!"

 ***Bonk!** *

"And you think it's just because of that, that you can peak at them! You know I never knew that my brother could be this hopeless in life! Seriously what were thinking! What if you were caught by one of the teachers and mom and dad were called to school because of you? Ever thought about that?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Issei was quite. He didn't know what to say anymore, he was never scolded this bad before. Issei just stood there, silent and just looked down.

"Your lucky that I love my brother, so I'm letting you off the hook this time. Just don't let me catch you again."

"So you're saying I can't peak?" Issei said softly.

"When did I day that?"

"Huh?"

"I said don't let me catch you, if I don't then your lucky." Mafu smiled then left back to class.

"Who the hell was that bishounen?!"

"Yeah! What gives him the right to tell us not to peak in this paradise!"

"He's my brother."

"That bishounen!"

"Yeah, my family adopted him a year ago, when he came on our doorstep wounded. We treated him like he was already part of our family."

"Man, that's deep."

* * *

Mafu was walking back to class when he saw something he never imagined he would. A girl in a magical girl outfit was roaming the campus.

"First I find out that my brother is apart of something called the perverted trio, now this? What is up with this school? Alright just don't catch her attention, I'll be damned if I have to deal with another weirdo."

That being said Mafu carefully tried to walk pass the magical girl. I said tried because well, he was spotted by the magical girl and now he had to deal with her.

"God fucking dammit." Mafu muttured under his breath.

"Hey hey."

"Here we go again." Mafu put on a smile again and faced the magical girl. As Mafu did he realized this girl had quite the body. She had a childish body, well except her bust, those things probably weren't normal for that kind of body. Mafu stared more and more, he wasn't a pervert but he just couldn't help it.

"Hey are listening?" The magical girl waved her hand infront of Mafu, snapping him out of his stare. "What-Who-Why?!"

The magical girl giggled. "Your a funny one."Mafu blinked, not knowing what happened during his 'stare'

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh right! So-tan! Have you seen my So-tan?! She's about this tall and this big."

"Sorry I'm a new student here so I don't really know who anyone really is." Mafu rubbed his head, wanting this to just end already.

"Oh... that's too bad." The magical girl looked down, sad.

"Ummm... don't get upset, you'll probably find her...or him. Mafu said reassuring everything would be okay. "Yeah, your right! I will find So-tan! Thanks!" And with that the magical girl ran off looking for 'So-tan'

Mafu sighed.

"Finally, I can get back to class. I've got a heck of a first day." Mafu rubbed his head, walking back to class.

* * *

"Oh looks like Ma-chan is back." Naruse smiled upon Mafu's return.

"Oh save it, I got one heck of a bad first day Naruse."

"Did you just say my name?!" Naruse was shocked, Mafu finally calling her by her name, made her feel fuzzy inside. _"It's not like this is the first time a boy has said my name, so why does this one make me feel so weird. Keep it together Naruse! He's just a boy who caught your interests, so why do I feel this way. Gahhh! I can't hold it in anymore! I'll just have to make him mine!"_ Naruse mumbled, blushing deeply at her thoughts.

"Naruse you alright?"

There is was again, the fuzzy feeling Naruse felt came back, like an arrow went straight through her heart.

"M-Ma-chan!"

"W-what?" Mafu was startled by the sudden call of his name or well nickname.

"Go out with me!"

Mafu was baffeled, he had just met Naruse and she just asked him out.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Go out with me!"

"Naruse I literally just met you, today. I dont even know you that much and your already asking me to go out with you. Tell me one reason I should." Mafu crossed his arms, waitng for his reply, instead he got something adorable.

Naruse had put her hands together, giving puppy eyes. "Please?"

 _"God dammit, she knows when to be so damn adorable. I would be a monster if I rejected her. I really don't want to, but... Arghhhhhhhhhh god dammit fuck it!"_

"Alright, alright I'll go out with you, just stop the puppy eyes, it's making me feel like a bad person."

"Hehe, I'll see you Sunday then." Naruse gave a wink and sat down in her seat.

"God dammit, why me?"

* * *

"So Mafu, how was first day in school?" Mr Hyoudou asked his adoptive son, who had just come back from school.

"Let's just say, I was bombarded with girls asking me private questions, found out Issei is part of a trio, met a girl cosplaying as a magical girl and was asked out by a girl in my class. Mafu finished sighing, exhausted.

"Oh~ That's sound interesting dear!"

"Trust me mom, it was like hell for me." Mafu turned his head, to do find Issei's jaw dropped . "What? Jealous?"

"N-no! In fact, a girl asked me out too! Her name is Yuuma and I bet she's way hotter than your date!"

"Issei no matter how jealous you try to make me, you'll fail. And also I don't go out with a girl just because she's hot. That's just wrong."

"Hmp well I don't care. Yuuma-chan has big breasts and one day I'll fondle them." Issei started drooling.

Mafu looked at his brother with disgust, I mean he loved his brother but sometimes he just got out of hand.

"I'm going to bed." Mafu left not wanting to hear Issei's sick thoughts anymore. "Mafu what about dinner?!"

"I'll miss it, I'm too exhausted to even eat. Goodnight mom."

* * *

[ **Haha, first day and you already got asked out! Way to go kid!** ] Chaos chuckled.

"Not now Chaos. I don't have time to deal with your shit anymore today. Just let me go to bed." Mafu took off his clothes and plopped on his bed, face first.

* * *

 ***Naruse's room***

"I was interested in him, but I didn't think that I'd actually ask him out. Geez this thing I'm feeling is just way too much for me to handle." Naruse laid on her bed looking at her ceiling, covering her face.

Naruse smiled.

"Can't wait for Sunday."

* * *

 ***Sunday***

It was morning and Mafu and Issei got ready for their dates.

"Still can't believe, we're having our dates on the same day."

"Oh shut it Issei, it's not like we're going to be in the same place anyways."

Sunday rolled by quickly. It was a little awkward for Mafu the next day he was asked out, but he and Naruse had managed to fix the time of their date at 11 am. They were too meet at the park. Mafu was also worries about Issei's date, he wasn't worried about his brother, but the girl instead.

Mafu arrived fifteen minutes early, now waiting for his date.

"Ma-chan!" Mafu looked at his right, his jaw dropping. It was Naruse right on time for their date.

She wore a white dress, with red and black ribbons under her breasts, on her left hand, on her neck and two sides of her hair. The dress had complemented her skin and her ribbons made her pink hair stand out more. Visually she was just beautiful.

Naruse made it towards Mafu, stunning him even more.

"Ma-chan looks appealing, with that glove and collar on your neck, and erm... your jacket erm... sorry this is my first time so I'm kinda nervous."

Mafu stared at Naruse, his face reddening deeper every second.

"I didn't think someone like you would look this beautiful in a white dress and ribbons." Mafu blurted out making Naruse blush.

"Ma-chan has his way with words doesn't he?" Naruse blushed even more, holding her hands behind her back.

"S-sorry I just blurted out what was in my mind, it's my first time too so, I'm also really nervous." Mafu smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, thanks anyways. Ma-chan really has a cute reaction."

"T-thanks. Shall we go now?"

"Let's." Naruse smiled and they began their date.

* * *

They made it into town, though along the way the both were to shy to say anything to each other. Mafu had noticed alot of guys had been staring at Naruse, but glared at them, scaring them off. So he took in a deep breath and tried to start a conversation.

"So Naruse, I really need to ask, why me? Why ask someone like me out? I mean I've been thinking about it and we'll we both don't really know anything about each other, so why me?"

"I guess you just really caught my eye. The moment you said my name, there was this fuzzy feeling I felt inside of me, so I thought why not ask him out."

Mafu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruse made a cute pout, making Mafu blush.

"I-its nothing, I was just curious."

Mafu and Naruse continued walking. Mafu had saw Naruse's hand and wanted to hold it. I mean that's what you do on dates don't you? His hand went up and down, but ultimately stayed down until he felt a jolt in his arm, making him grab Naruse's hand.

[ **Thank me later kid!** ] Chaos laughed

"Chaos you son of a-"

"M-ma-chan?!" Naruse blushed deeply, her hand was currently being held by Mafu.

"It's what people usually do on dates don't they?"

"Y-yea, but you did it so suddenly so I'm a little shocked by it." Naruse's face reddened even more

"S-sorry, I just felt like I could control my body." Mafu said glaring at his side, making sure he would get Chaos back for this.

* * *

Their date rolled by, both the teens enjoying each others company. They never once let go of their hands too. Mafu had bought Naruse a key chain she was eyeing at, outside a store. It was a cute puppy with its tounge out.

The sun was setting and they were sitting on a bench eating ice cream, still holding hands.

"I had alot of fun today with Ma-chan." Naruse's grip on Mafu's hand tightend.

"Me too." Mafu did the same holding Naruse's hand just a little tighter.

"You know when I first met you, I never thought we would end up on a date like this." Mafu chuckled

"I guess, I was just lucky you didn't deny my request." Naruse put her head on Mafu's shoulder, making him blush. Naruse then faced Mafu moving her face closer.

"Hey Ma-chan, do you think we can-"

"Y-you want to kiss?!" Mafu was shocked, his face reddened until it was like he was going to explode.

"Is that something I can't do?"

Mafu blushed more than his body allowed him, his insides felt fuzzy now. Naruse was so beautiful and she wanted to kiss him right now. He was lost for words, but he knew what his mind wanted.

"N-no, you can."

Naruse closed her eyes moving her face towards Mafu's. Mafu closed his eyes too, waiting for it to happen, but he was denied the feeling of being kissed.

* * *

"I finally found you! You asshole!" Mafu and Naruse opened their eyes, looking at the direction of the voice. Mafu was terrified, it was Amari Ayano. Mafu dropped his ice cream. He never thought he would see Ayano again but apparently, she was looking for revenge for what he did to her a year ago.

"I don't know what the hell you pulled that day, but I'll be sure to kill you this time!"

"Ma-chan what's going on?!" Naruse acted scared, she could have wiped the floor with Ayano but she didn't, she didn't want Mafu knowing who she was. It wasn't the right time to do so.

Mafu turned to Naruse grabbing her shoulders.

"I'll explain later, right now I need you to run."

"And leave you alone with her?!"

"I'll be alright, just run okay?" Mafu put on a smile, telling Naruse to trust him.

"Okay fine, but you better explain it to me tomorrow!" That was the last thing Mafu heard Naruse say, as she ran away like she was told to.

"Alright bitch bring it!" Mafu summoned his staff, ready for combat.

"I won't get trashed by you again like last time!" Ayano's eyes glowed blue.

"I can't move again." Mafu tried to transform but he couldn't. "What the fuck?"

"Hehehe, your little trick don't work again. I'll be taking your life this time!" Ayano rushes forward sticking her lance into Mafu's chest.

Blood splattered out of Mafu's mouth. Was he going to die again? He didn't want to die. He finally found a home, a person who liked him and he didn't even find his sister yet. He didn't want it to end like this.

" **Ganma Blast!** "

Mafu stabbed the ground with his staff sending a shock wave, striking Ayano.

"Gahhh! You asshole! Whatever your going to die anyways." Ayano fled the scene leaving Mafu on the floor bleeding out.

"Chiyo-nee..." Mafu called out, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"What's this? The guy I met at So-tan's school is dying?! I can't let this happen!"

Mafu looked at his side, his vision was blurry. Making out what it was, Mafu saw a cute girl. He thought it was an angel.

"Don't worry, I'll save you. I just hope you don't mind living under me, tehe."

Mafu blacked out after that, the last words he had heard.

* * *

 ***?***

A purple dragon awoke. Sensing the slow death of his host.

 **(I won't let you die yet boy. After all the fun has just started!)** The dragon known as Crisis laughed, a new game for him had commenced.

* * *

 **Anddddd... That's a wrap!**

 **That's the first chapter of Project:Crisis. I hope you all enjoyed it and as I said I got alot instored for this story so stay tuned. Crisis is gonna be a barrel of fun writing since he will be influencing Mafu to do thing that's normally wouldn't, but that's all I'm going to spoil for now.**

 **Next chapter Mafu is gonna be introduced into a world he has never known about so that's gonna be fun too. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Project 1: A new life

**Welp, I'** **m back with the next chapter. Sorry I suck at writing author notes :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OC's.**

 **"boop" = talking**

 **[boop] = Chaos**

 **{boop} = Diablo**

 **:boop: = Crisis**

 **"boop" = thoughts**

* * *

 ***Unknown***

Mafu was standing in the middle of a wasteland, flames covering the land. He was confused. He didn't know where he was. He thought he had died. So why was he here?

The ground began to shake. It sounded like something was coming at Mafu.

Mafu trembled with fear, his eyes widening. He tried to move too but he couldn't. He was paralyzed.

Mafu now saw what was infront of him.

It was a huge purple dragon. It had two horns at the back of its head and one longer horn in front of it's head in a triangular position, three tails with spikes at the end of each one and blade wings.

The ground shook more, signalling that the dragon was coming closer and closer until... it was finally in front of Mafu.

"W-what do you want?" Words managing to spill out of Mafu's mouth.

There was no response. The dragon just grinned.

Mafu was soon engulfed in flames, he could feel his life flash before his eyes again.

* * *

 ***Mafu's bedroom***

"Gahhhhhh!" Mafu shot up from his bed sweating immensely, still shaking.

Mafu grabbed his right arm which was shaking more than his left. He looked up realizing he was in his room.

"What the hell?" He was confused yet again. First he died on the day of his date and then died in a wasteland, but now he was in his room. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"Wait... why am I naked?" Mafu looked down, he had no clothes at all.

Mafu then looked to his left and saw a silhouette of someone under the blankets.

Mafu got dressed first then approached the silhouette.

Mafu pulled the covers away, but didn't expect what was under it. It was a cute girl, with long black hair... and she was naked... Mafu felt his face burning up by the second.

"N-nooo, I wanna sleep more." The girl whined. Mafu covered the girl back up, but shook her body trying to get her to wake up.

"Ten more minutes!" The girl whined even more.

"I don't want to wait ten minutes! Get up now!"

"Fineeeee~" The girl finally woke up, much to Mafu's delight.

Mafu pointed his finger at the girl.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?!"

"Is that the first thing you ask someone, who just woke up?" The girl giggled.

"J-just answer my question! I'm really confused."

"Well...maybe if you said please I could answer you." The girl smiled

"P-please?"

"I can't hear you." The girl teased Mafu.

"Please! Can you PLEASE answer my question?!"

"Sure thing cutie!" The girl swayed her body, her breasts moving too, making Mafu blush.

"Wait a minute! I recognize your face! You were at my school yesterday!" Mafu realized, her face looking familiar to him.

"Bing-Pong~"

"Again, who are you and why are you in my room?!"

"Hehe, if you would have let me finished I could have told you~"

"J-just get on with it!"

"Hehe, you got an adorable face cutie. I'm Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Sera-Tan cutie." Serafall winked, making Mafu blush deeper. "And as for why I'm in your room, you died and I use my magical powers to revive you! Yayyy~"

"Oh yea... I died... wait that still doesn't explain why we were naked." Mafu looked down.

"Don't worry Ma-Tan it was just so I could heal and make you mine!~" Serafall giggled again, hugging herself.

"Ma-Tan? Wait how do you know my name?"

"I saw your student ID." Serafall stuck her tounge out.

"Right... wait, what's this about me being yours?"

"Well I guess I could start off with telling Ma-Tan that you aren't human anymore."

"Then what am I?"

"Ma-Tan is really taking this easily!"

 _"Well that's cause I'm a little something else too."_

"Just answer the question." Mafu folded his arms.

"Ma-Tan is a devil! To be more specific my devil~"

"Right... and what makes me yours Serafall-"

"SERA-TAN!" Serafall pouted.

Mafu sighed.

"What makes me yours _Sera-Tan?_ "

"Because my magical powers made Ma-Tan my cute, adorable queen~"

"Queen?"

"I'll explain everything else when you go to school." Serafall winked.

"Alright fine. Now get dressed."

Serafall smiled and snapped her fingers, her magical girl clothes appeared on her.

Mafu wasn't surprised, if there were dragons living inside him then anything was probably possible to him. And speaking about dragons, Mafu wondered what had happened to Chaos and Diablo but he just shrugged it off.

Serafall headed for the door but was stopped when Mafu grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Okaa-san's probably gonna get a heart attack if she saw you with me downstairs."

"Then how am I suppose to get out?" Serafall pouted.

"Hmmmm." Mafu thought but Serafall walked away from him.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Maybe if you called me by my name, I'll answer you Ma-Tan."

Mafu flinched.

 _"Tch, she got me."_

"Fine Sera-Tan where are you going?"

"Hehe, I'm getting out through the window." Serafall smiled jumping out the window.

"O-oi!" Mafu rushed to the window, looking out but saw Serafall safe and sound.

* * *

Mafu changed into his uniform and headed downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Okaa-san, pervert."

Issei glared at Mafu.

 ***Ding Dong***

"I'll get it." Mafu reached for the door opening it and was immediately tackled by Serafall. "Ma-Tan!" Serafall hugged Mafu, rubbing her cheek against his.

"M-mafu who is this?" Mrs Hyoudou asked her son confused at what she just saw.

Mafu got up, Serafall hugging him from behind.

"Sh-she's uhhhhh-"

"Ma-Tan's lover!"

Everyone's eyes shot opened, except for Serafall who just giggled.

"Y-you!"

"What the hell! When the hell did you get such a hot girl!" Issei shouted, glaring at his brother.

"Only Ma-Tan can call me hot!" Serafall glared at Issei making him fall back.

At that moment Mrs Hyoudou fainted.

"O-oka-san!" Mafu got out of Serafall's hug and rushed to his mother's side. "Are you okay?"

"M-mafu has a girlfriend...Issei learn from you brother so you won't get lonely.."

"W-what?! I don't need to learn anything from him, I can get a girlfriend all by myself!"

After all the commotion in the morning, Mafu had finally left the house.

* * *

"When are you going to let me go Sera-Tan?" Mafu turned his head to Serafall who was currently hugging his arm.

"I want to spend as much time with my Ma-Tan!" Serafall said rubbing her cheek against his arm. "And this is how you're going to do it?" Mafu raised an eyebrow.

"Yup~"

Mafu sighed and just carried on walking to school.

What happened next was Mafu's nightmare. As he walked into the school entrance the girl's whispered to each other again.

"No way he's taken?!"

"Noooooooo my prince!"

"Not this one too!"

Mafu sighed yet again ignoring everyone.

"Is Ma-Tan mad?" "No just annoyed."

* * *

The two walked to the Student Council room.

Serafall burst into the room, her arms up.

"SOOOOONNNAAAA-TAAAAANNNNN~" Serafall jumped at a black haired girl with glasses, hugging her.

"Onee-san could you stop." Sona said clearly annoyed.

"Nooooo~ I'll never stop! I miss my So-Tan too much! I'll never leave your side again~" Serafall said hugging Sona tighter, swaying her side to side.

"Do I really need to be here?" Mafu asked sweatdropping.

The attention was now turned to Mafu.

"And you are?" Sona asked pushing Serafall off her, earning a pout from her.

"I'm-"

"He's my adorable queen Ma-Tan!~" Serafall exclaimed, hugging Mafu.

"Onee-san you mean-"

"Yeap~ This is my adorable queen I told you about~" Serafall giggled, Mafu trying to get out of her embrace.

"Ah... so you're Onee-san's new servant."

"Don't call me a servant" Mafu glared.

Sona didn't like Mafu's glare, but she shrugged it off. He did just become a devil after all.

"So what has Onee-san told you?"

"Let's see... I'm a devil now and I'm her queen... or something like that."

Sona sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. Of course Serafall didn't explain everything.

"Are you not going to question the existence of devils?" Sona raised her eyebrows, new devils would always question it but Mafu didn't. She wondered why.

"No, not really if there are dragons living inside me then anything is really possible then." Mafu said, surprising Sona and even Serafall.

"Wait what dragons?" Sona questioned.

"Well if they could respond to me, I'd be greatful but they seem to be ignoring me." A tick formed on Mafu's head.

 **[Well you seemed busy so we kept our mouths shut.]** Chaos's voice was heard throughout the room, Mafu's left hand glowed red.

Sona and Serafall was shocked yet again.

"Sureeeee, when I was busy dying yesterday you guys didn't say anything."

 **{Well, you wouldn't have died anyways.}** Diablo's voice was now heard, Mafu's right hand glowing blue.

"What do you mean! You said you couldn't heal my body!" Mafu argued, clearly pissed.

 **[Wasn't us kid, you awoke someone else, and even I'm scared of him.]**

Mafu was surprised. Chaos was actually scared of someone, he was intrigued, he wanted to know more now.

"And he is?"

 **{Crisis. The Demon Dragon Lord.}**

"Okay... but that still doesn't tell me why you guys didn't say anything yesterday."

 **[Just be happy that your alive kid.]**

"Tch, fine."

Mafu now turned to Sona and Serafall who both had their mouths open.

"What?"

"What are you?" Sona questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I guess you could call me a special specimen."

"Special specimen?"

"It's ummm complicated." Mafu said turning his head down.

Sona was suspicious now.

"Who are you really?"

Serafall tackled Mafu.

"Wow~ My Ma-Tan sounds very strong with three dragons inside of him!"

"Ow..."

"Onee-san, please stop, I'm trying to ask him something." Sona sweatdroped.

"No~ So-tan is bullying my Ma-Tan, so I'm not gonna let her near him even if I love So-tan very much!"

Sona sighed. "Fine, I won't." Mafu pushed Serafall off him

"Now can you explain everything to me?"

Sona finished explaining everything to Mafu, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Evil pieces, the four Maou's and God.

Mafu processed everything he had just heard.

"So... Sera-Tan who is one of four Maou's reincarnated me as her queen using evil pieces, that resembles chess pieces and there are also Angels and Fallen Angels?"

"Yes, you are correct." Sona nodded.

"Alright then." Mafu headed for the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Well, I heard everything I needed too, so I'm heading to class now." Mafu explained, leaving.

"Ma-Tan wait for me~" Serafall tried to follow her queen but was held back by Sona. "So-tan what are you doing?"

"I'm sure you can see him later, right now I need some explaining."

"Mouuuuuu~ Fine!" Serafall pouted.

* * *

Mafu made it to class. He saw Naruse sitting at her seat, looking out the window. She looked worried.

Mafu walked to Naruse's seat.

"Naruse?"

Naruse turned her head to face Mafu and jumped up at the sight of him, latching onto him, no intent of letting go.

"N-naruse?!" Mafu was shocked to say the least.

All the girls in the class glared at Naruse, awfully jealous.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private first?" Mafu asked worried that he was going to get attacked.

Naruse nodded and the two went up to the roof.

Naruse was still hugging Mafu, making him feel a little uncomfortable but he still liked it anyways.

"Naruse are you okay?"

Naruse said nothing. She just hugged Mafu tighter.

Naruse could sense the aura of a devil coming from Mafu. He had died on their date. She could have saved him, but instead she ran away like she was told too. She regretted it. She didn't care anymore, if it meant keeping the one she loves safe then she didn't care if her true self was exposed.

"Ma-chan became a devil?"

Mafu was shocked. How did she know? Mafu tried to play it off like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"W-what do you mean? I'm not a devil. Naruse are you really okay?" Mafu's face was panicked, he didn't know what to do.

"Ma-chan died yesterday after telling me to run away, didn't you?" Naruse's head was buried in Mafu's chest.

"I-i..." Mafu didn't know what to say. He was at a loss of words.

"Ma-chan is the first person I ever cared about. I've never experienced this kind of feeling before. I want Ma-chan to be safe, I don't want Ma-chan to die again." Naruse gripped tighting onto Mafu's shirt, he could feel tears dripping from Naruse's eyes.

"Naruse..." Mafu felt bad. He had made the girl who cared about him cry. "I'm sorry."

Naruse wiped her tears and looked up at Mafu.

The two stared at each other, then it happened.

They kissed.

The soft sensation of Naruse's lips against his own, made Mafu feel ecstatic.

After a few seconds both pulled their lips apart, blushing deeply.

"So I guess it happened huh?" Mafu said, his arms were around Naruse's waist.

Naruse giggled.

"Yea, I guess it did."

"You think I can get one more?" Mafu asked shyly.

"Hehe, looks like Ma-chan is a pervert~" Naruse teased her now lover.

"I-" Mafu was cut off by Naruse, smashing her lips against his. Mafu slipped his tounge into Naruse's mouth, surprising her but pleased her as well.

"Mmmnnn" Naruse moaned in pleasure, their tounges danced with each other before the both of them separated, gasping for air, leaving a trail of sliava from their kiss.

"That felt nice~" Naruse smiled hugging Mafu again.

"I guess this means we're a-"

"A couple? Yes, Yea it does~"

The two stood there embracing each other until Mafu realized something that confused him.

"Wait, how do you know about devils?"

"Geh..."

This got Naruse.

"Ummm, it's a secret~" Naruse winked, but Mafu wasn't fazed.

"Naruse?"

Naruse flinched, her idea failed.

"Fine, I'll explain everything."

"Go on." Mafu folded his arms.

"Well...I'm...ughhh...mmmmm..I..."

"You...?" Mafu now raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an assassin who knows about the supernatural okay! I work for anyone who wants someone dead for the right amount, be it devils, angels or fallen angels, alright."

Mafu was shocked. If anything he never expected, Naruse to be an assassin. I mean she looked too adorable to be an assassin, but hey I guess you don't judge someone just by their appearance.

Naruse pouted.

"What's with that reaction?! It's like you don't believe me?!"

"N-no. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I'm having trouble with seeing such an adorable girl like you could be an assassin."

Naruse glared at her lover.

"W-what?"

In a blink of an eye, Naruse pulled out a dagger from her skirt, and pushed Mafu onto the floor, the dagger pointed at his throat.

"Do you believe me now, Ma-chan~?"

"Y-yea, could you um get off me now?"

And with that, Naruse helped her lover off the ground.

"Oh yea one more question Naruse."

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been following me?"

It was now Naruse's turn to get shocked.

"What do you mean, Ma-chan?"

"Don't play dumb, you think I couldn't sense your presence three years ago?"

Naruse flinched. Her secret was out.

"H-how?"

"Let's just say, I got heightened senses."

"Why didn't you say anything then?!"

"You seemed suspicious and also I forgot about it, till just now. " Mafu hugged Naruse, resting his chin on his lover's head. Naruse pouting.

"You know there's probably gonna be rumors about us."

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you." Mafu said making Naruse blush happily.

 **[Haha, finally made your move huh kid?]**

 _"Shut up Chaos."_

* * *

It was soon time for lunch, and Mafu would have happily eaten lunch with his new lover, but because of a certain incident in the morning he forgot his bento.

He walked to Ise's class hoping to get some lunch out of him.

As soon as Ise noticed his brother, he rushed to him, his face looked like he was going crazy.

"Mafu! You remember Yuuma-chan right? right?!"

"You mean your date who you were pervertly thinking about? Yea why?"

"You DO Remember! I ain't going crazy right?"

"Well if you say that, then I might just think you are. What's wrong?" Mafu was worried now.

"It's just that my friends which I told about Yuuma-chan, don't remember her at all."

"You mean pervert 1 and pervert 2?"

Ise sweatdroped.

"Y-yea."

"So what if they don't remember?"

"I mean I can remember Yuuma-chan and you can too, so why can't they?"

"I really don't know and don't really care."

Ise felt an arrow shoot through his back.

"Ouch..."

"Hey but look on the bright side. If that Yuuma girl dumped you it's her loss."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sure you might be a pervert, but I know my brother has what it takes to take care of his woman. If she didn't see that in you then it's her loss." Mafu shrugged, leaving the class.

"Thanks." Ise said, feeling better.

* * *

 ***growl***

"Gah, I comforted Ise but I didn't get to ask for lunch." Mafu held his stomach, before bumping into someone.

 ***thud***

"S-sorry." Mafu rubbed his head, and looked at who he had bumped into.

It was a petite girl with white hair, and hazel eyes. She was kinda cute.

"Are you okay?" Mafu reached out his hand to the girl, trying to help her to get up.

"I'm okay..." The girl took Mafu's hand but fell down. There was a bruise on her knee.

"Tch." Mafu proceeded to carry the girl, bridal style, making her blush.

"What's your name?"

"Koneko... Koneko Toujou."

"Well then Koneko, I bruised your knee by accident so tell me where you wanted to go and I'll carry you there. Can't just leave an injured girl to walk who knows where." Mafu smiled genuinely, making Koneko blush harder.

"The Occult Research Club..."

Mafu sweatdroped.

 _"I was hoping for a class room, but what can you do."_ Mafu felt Naruse's glare from afar, he didn't want to know what was going to happen to him after this. "Sorry, but ah... could you give me the directions?"

Koneko nodded and off they went to the Occult Research Club.

Here he was now, infront of the ORC door, still carrying Koneko.

"Well I guess I'll just drop you off inside now huh?"

Koneko nodded and the went in the room. The first thing Mafu saw was a sofa. Well he knew where to put Koneko down now.

Mafu placed Koneko on the sofa and was ready to leave until he heard a voice behind him.

"Fufufu, what's this? Are you taking advantage of Koneko-chan?" A girl with long hair and violet eyes said, her hand on her cheek and the other holding her elbow.

"W-what?! No, I am not! I just carried her here because I bruised her leg by accident. I am not indecent." Mafu confirmed, folding his arms. He just wanted to leave now, no more trouble.

"Who is it Akeno?" A new voice was heard now.

 _"Oh no, not another one. Please Maou just end my suffering already."_ Mafu prayed. He just really wanted to leave.

"I'm no one and I was just leaving." Mafu ran out the door, escaping whoever it was.

"I didn't even get to say thank you Akeno-senpai..."

"Oh don't worry Koneko-chan, I'm sure you'll be able to thank him later."

"Who was it Akeno?" A red haired girl asked Akeno.

"I believe that was Shintaku Mafu, the new student in our class." Akeno smiled.

"Sona then that was?"

"Yes Rias, Onee-san's new servant."

* * *

The bell rang signalling lunch time was over bad it was now time for class again.

 ***growl***

"God dammit... I just hope my stomach doesn't kill me by the end of school." Mafu rubbed his head, heading back to class.

* * *

 ***Elsewhere***

"Dr Ariwa, we have located the boy's location. He is currently in Kuoh, Gremory's territory.

"Hahahaha." A cackle filled the dark room. "You think you can escape me? You are my greatest creation! I'll follow you no matter where you hide!" Another cackle was heard, something malicious was brewing up.

* * *

School had ended and Mafu was walking Naruse home.

"Who were you carrying during lunch?" Naruse questioned Mafu.

"I bumped into her and bruised her knee, so I carried her to her clubroom, why?"

Naruse turned her face away.

"Hmph."

"Is Na-chan jealous?" Mafu teased making a new nickname for his lover.

Naruse blushed deeply.

"N-no... and what did you just call me?" Naruse held her hands, looking at the road.

"Hooooo so you are jealous..."

"S-shut up!" Naruse pouted

"If Na-chan wants me to carry her too, I'll gladly do it~" Mafu wrapped his hands around Naruse's waist, making her blush.

"Why are you calling me that?" Naruse felt bubbly.

"Does Na-chan not like her nickname?" Mafu teased Naruse, trying to make her feel bad.

"N-no I was just surprised..."

Mafu kissed Naruse's forehead.

"Na-chan is adorable." Mafu felt happy, he never felt this happy in years, he was glad that he could experience all this again, even if Chiyo wasn't here with him.

"My house is on the left, I'll be alright from here, thanks for walking me back Ma-chan." Naruse smiled.

"No problem, take care."

The two waved goodbye and went separate ways.

"I wonder where Sera-Tan is? Hopefully she's not doing something stupid." Mafu imagined what he thought his master would do, but shrugged it off.

"Nya~"

Mafu looked down, he spotted a black cat rubbing her cheek against his shoes. Mafu picked her up.

"Nya~"

"Your a cute one. Wanna stay with me?"

"Nya~" The cat meowed in approval.

"Haha, let's call you...Kuro, how's that?"

"Nya~"

"Alright then it's decided." Mafu put Kuro in his bag, her head popping out of it. Mafu smiled and continued walking.

Everything was surprising for Mafu. He had a weird morning, found out about devils, became Naruse's lover, helped a white haired girl, found a strange but cute black cat and now...now well he wasn't really happy to what he saw infront of him. It was Amari Ayano.

"Y-you?! Your still alive?!"

Mafu was ticked, he was face to face with his killer again. Mafu set his bag with Kuro down and got ready to fight.

"I'm not getting killed by you again!" Mafu tried to transform before Ayano could do anything, but he failed again. "What the fuck?! Diablo what's going on?!"

 **{I'm not sure myself Mafu, we both can't control our powers.}**

 **[Tch it's probably Crisis and his games again.**

"Games?" Mafu thought, trying to summon his staff, but instead he summoned two swords. They were black, with pointed hilts. The blade itself was weird, it was flat but solid, it was in weird shape too. (Blaster Dark's sword. I just couldn't describe his sword, it's hard.)

Nontheless, Mafu charged foward, holding one sword above his head, he swing it down at Ayano but it was blocked by someone else.

"Tch." Mafu jumped back. He saw a man in exorcist clothes.

"Don't worry Ayano-sama, we've got this." The man said, then two more coming out of the shadows.

"Fine just finish him quickly." Ayano said leaving Mafu with the stray exorcists.

Mafu charged at one of the exorcist, slashing one of his hands off, but not before getting shot in the leg.

"Fuck that hurts like a bitch!" Mafu clenched his teeth.

"Get him!" The three exorcists charged at Mafu, their lights swords.

Mafu remember what Sona told him, in the morning. Devils were weak against holy weapons. There was no way Mafu was taking any chances.

" **LOCK** " Black rings surrounded two of the exorcists, trapping them inside. Mafu then used one of his sword, clashing it with the remaining exorcist's light swords and used the other sword to stab the exorcist in the gut, then pulling it down and kicked the exorcist away from him.

Blood spilled out of the exorcist's body, his organs falling out of his corpse.

"One down two more."

 **:Haha, let the game begin!:**

A new voice was heard. Mafu's chest glowed purple

Mafu was caught surprised.

"Who are you?!"

 **:I am Crisis, Demon Dragon Lord Crisis! Now child, no time for questions the game has begun after all!:**

What the hell was he saying? Mafu was confused.

"Gahhh!" Mafu felt an extreme pain in his head. "W-whats happening?!"

Mafu was covered in a black aura, it was thicker than Chaos and Diablo's. It hurt more too.

The **locks** released, the two exorcists gasped for air. They looked up and saw the black aura. They trembled in fear but waited for what was going to happen next.

What came next, would scare anyone who walked by.

Mafu was in a purple dragon armour, there were spikes on the armour, his three tails trashed around dangerously and his blade like wings stuck out of his back. There were black orbs in Mafu's chest and hands. His face was covered by a visor, a long horn above his forehead and two short ones behind it. Next were his claws, they were sharp and jagged, it looked like they could pierce through anything. Finally his jaws, they looked deadly, able to rip apart flesh easily.

Mafu was on all fours, his breath could be heard. He growled at the exorcists. Mafu wasn't himself anymore. Right now he was under the control of Crisis.

Mafu lunged forward against one of the exorcists, piercing his chest with one of his claws and bit off a part of his neck, killing him instantly.

The last exorcist was petrified. He was too scared to move. Mafu looked like a real demon, something out of a nightmare.

Blood dripped off Mafu mouth. He dropped the corpse and turned to his remaining prey.

"N-nooooo!" The exorcist turned around to run, but was slammed to the ground by Mafu who held his head with both his claws, squeezing it. "W-wait, please no... please!"

Mafu didn't listen.

 ***Splash***

Blood exploded out of the exorcists head, his life ending.

 **:Hahaha, amazing child. You've pleased me! I can see many fun games with you in the future! I'll let you cool down for awhile, but remember we'll be playing again!:**

Smoke poured out of Mafu, his body fell to the ground. He was passed out.

As he did, his king arrived.

"Oh no, my adorable Ma-Tan is hurt! Don't worry I'll bring you back home safely~" Serafall ignored the bloody corpses. She didn't care about that, all she cared about was her queen.

Serafall carried Mafu, Kuro following behind her dragging Mafu's bag in her mouth.

* * *

 ***Unknown***

Mafu stood in the middle of what seemed like a huge room with five thrones, a familiar purple dragon stood infront of him.

Mafu wasn't scared anymore, he was pissed.

Mafu glared at Crisis

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Crisis laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny?!"

 **:All I did was make a contract with you.:**

"Contract what contract?" Mafu raised an eyebrow

 **:The same contract you made with Chaos and Diablo... but a little more forced:** Crisis laughed again, the dragon found the situation amusing.

"W-what?" Mafu backed off a bit until he felt a thud behind him.

Mafu turned around to see Chaos and Diablo behind him.

"Where the hell am I?"

 **{The Realm of Overlords.}**

"Realm of Overlords? What the hell is that?"

 **[The place where the dragons lords of the Star Gate, Dragon Empire, United Sanctuary, Dark Zone and Stride Sector reside after our deaths.]**

"So your telling me that the three of you are each a dragon lord?"

 **:Exactly. I am the Overlord from the Stride Sector:**

 **[I am the Overlord from the Star Gate.]**

 **{I am the Overlord from United Sancuary.}**

"And the other two?"

 **{Right now they should be with their hosts.}**

"Alright, and these contracts, what are they?"

 **[It's a sign of agreement between us and the host, letting us live beside them. In exchange of our power, the host will help us conquer** **the other Overlords territory. But since all of us were killed by that four- eyed fuck, right now we just want our territories back.]**

"So let me get this straight. There are five of you and currently three of you are living beside me while the other two are somewhere out there, and all three of you want me to get back your territories?"

" **Yes** " The three dragons said in union.

"Alright, I understand that the three of you were injected in my vains during THAT day.

So how did the other two find their hosts? Were they also experimented on like me?"

 **{Their vials were probably stolen or lost and found by their hosts.}**

"Ok, now for my big question. Crisis what did you do to me back there? I couldn't control my body at all."

 **:It has been a long time since I had fun, so I didn't wait for a later time to form a contract with you. And for why you couldn't control your body, that's because I wanted to have some fun.:**

"So killing people is classified as fun for you?"

 **:I am the most sadistic and deadly of our bunch** **.:**

Crisis cackled.

Mafu turned to Chaos and Diablo who simply nodded.

"So that's why, Chaos is scared of you." Mafu unwillingly teased

 **[Shut up kid!]**

"Alright, now if Chaos and Diablo formed a contract with me on THAT day. Then why did you choose to force one on me now and not in the past? And why didn't you guys tell me I had another dragon living in me?"

 **:I was merely sleeping.:**

 **{We didn't really think about it much.}**

"Last question. Why am I here now?"

: **You passed out, so it was the perfect time to explain the contracts and the other dragons.:**

"Alright got everything now." Mafu sighed, his head full of new information.

 **[Looks like time is up kid.]**

"Wait what?" Mafu for the second time of the day was engulfed in flames again.

* * *

 ***Mafu's bedroom***

"God fucking dammit you assholes!"

Mafu shot up his bed, Serafall's face was infront of him.

"Gahhh!" Mafu fell off his bed, clearly shocked by the sudden appearance of his master.

"Ma-Tan are you okay?" Serafall asked, worried about her servant.

"Y-yea... how am I in my room anyways?"

With that Serafall's face lit up.

"Well, I sensed that my adorable Ma-Tan was in danger so I rushed to where you were, but when I found you, you were passed out. So I carried my adorable Ma-Tan home!~" Sera finished with hugging Mafu, Kuro rubbing her cheek on Mafu's hand.

"How did Okaa-san let you in?"

"I used the window~" Serafall smiled

Mafu sweatdroped.

"I guess I owe you my thanks." Mafu got up and sat on his bed, placing Kuro on his lap petting her. "Nya~"

"Anything for my Ma-Tan!" Serafall giggled. "But you know Ma-Tan, I'm still quite surprised!"

"Why?" Mafu continued petting Kuro.

"Ma-Tan took being a devil really easy, but I wonder how Ise-kun would react."

"Wait what!"

Serafall stuck her tounge out.

"Oops..."

* * *

 **Anddddd done... Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the first one, I didn't really know what to write for this chapter, but hey, Mafu know learned about Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and etc, Naruse and Mafu are now a couple, We've seen Mafu in Crisis' dragon form and we learned about the Realm of the Overlords.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this one, again I apologize for the short chapter, but hey what can you do.**

 **Harems:**

 **Mafu: Naruse, Serafall, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Grayfia (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Raynare (WIP)**

 **For how Grayfia will be introduced into Mafu's harem, I'll probably make it that Sirzechs and Grayfia aren't married, but just that she serves him as his queen and the Gremory maid.**

 **If you have anyone you would like to add to Issei and Mafu's harem, leave a review and I'll think about it.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Project 2

**Sorry for this really late update, I've been caught up with a lot of events and also fell into depression for a month as well as school work overloading me keeping me even more busy and I only wrote this chapter when I had free time so its a bit sloppy but I am on a break right now so the next chapter shouldn't take as long to surface and again I am sorry for the really long update but for now I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Also just to clarify, My Oc dragons are based from an anime I like called CardFight Vanguard and also my Oc's names are taken from Utaites so if you recognize them let me know ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OC's.**

"boop" = talking

 **[boop] = Chaos**

 **{boop} = Diablo**

 **:boop: = Crisis**

 **"boop" = Supernatural Beings**

 _"boop"_ = thoughts

* * *

"So you're just gonna go and leave me here after what you just told me?"

Mafu was ticked off to say the least.

"I would stay with my Ma-Tan if I could~ Being a Maou is stressful and if work call I gotta go. But fear not Ma-Tan! I'll be back with you as soon as you least expect it~"

Mafu sighed.

"Alright fine."

"Is Ma-Tan gonna miss me?" Serafall hugged Mafu, rubbing her cheek on Mafu's.

"No."

Serafall hugged Mafu tighter, squeezing him a little too tight.

"What do you mean 'no' ? Does Ma-Tan hate me?" Serafall looked at Mafu with puppy eyes.

Mafu was suffocating, but he managed to get words out of his mouth.

"I was...joking...please let go now... I can't breathe..."

Mafu was turning purple at this point. Serafall noticed her queen suffering and let go, per his request.

"Sorry bout that Ma-Tan, I was just playing." Serafall winked at Mafu, petting his head. "Anyways, if you want to know more about Ise-kun becoming a devil, you go to Rias-chan's club."

"Which is?"

"The Occult Research Club~"

And with that Serafall left her servant, going back to her duties.

* * *

"Well this sucks." Mafu fell back on his bed, resting his arms on his forehead.

Mafu right eye began to glow purple.

: **All you have to do is** **go in and question them:**

"Easy for you to say. And wasn't my chest glowing when you took control my body, so why is my eye glowing now?"

 **:Heh, that's because I hadn't found my 'spot' yet:**

"Your spot?"

 **:Like how Chaos and Diablo are on your right and left** **hands:**

"Uhuh...and?"

 **:We're suppose to merge our souls together, but seeing as you have Chaos, Diablo and me inside of you, no one knows what would happen to your body. You'd probably just explode like fireworks,or worse:**

 **[I mean seeing as Diablo and I come in a pair, it's already hard enough to merge with two** **Overlords** ]

"And I can't merge my soul with just one of you?"

 **[{:No:}]**

Mafu sighed getting off of his bed.

"You mentioned that there were two more dragons, what are their names?"

 **:There's Zephyr, Overlord of Dragon Empire and Kronos, Overlord of Dark Zone:**

"Alright then, off to bed."

 **[That's it?]**

"Yea that's it." Mafu turned off his lights and got to bed, enjoying what sleep he had left. It was already 2 am.

* * *

"Nya~"

Mafu woke up, Kuro on his chest purring.

"Alright I'm up..."

Mafu placed Kuro on the ground and put on his school uniform. Making his way downstairs he quickly said bye to his foster parents, not in the mood for breakfast.

* * *

Mafu walked into an alleyway, he made sure no one could see him and both entrances were blocked.

"Hey Crisis, can you teleport me anywhere near?"

 **:Yes, why?:**

"Just need to check something."

 **:Alright, where would you like to go?:**

"The sky please."

 **[Woah, kid you ain't trying to kill yourself are you?]**

"No, like I said I just need to check something."

 **:Alright then:**

And with that Mafu was instantly teleported to the skies, his wings popping out immediately.

Mafu could see almost the whole of Kuoh from here, he glanced past his right and saw what looked liked an abandoned building.

"Alright I'm done, could you teleport me to school now? But not in the open please."

 **:Alright:**

Mafu warped to school in a blinking and eye. He was behind one of the school's compound and no one was around, giving him the green light.

 **[What did you need to check?]** Chaos was curious, he didn't sense anything dangerous around the area and yet Mafu wanted to 'check something'.

"I'll tell you when I need to."

 **:You make no sense. I like it:**

"Thanks I guess."

* * *

Mafu made his way to the Occult Research Club. Slapping his cheeks, Mafu got ready to go inside.

Mafu knocked on the door.

No answer.

Mafu sighed, going for the handle and opened the door.

"Pardon me."

No one was inside, Mafu sighed once more.

"What are you doing in here?"

Mafu jumped at the sound of a voice coming from behind of him. He turned around to see a red haired girl, a blonde boy, Koneko and Akeno.

"I'm looking for someone called Rias?"

Rias folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"That would be me. What do you want?"

"Maybe you could tell me what you did to my perverted brother?"

"You mean Ise-kun?"

"Yes him."

Rias and the others closed the door behind them and made their way to the couches in the room sitting on them.

"Sit."

Rias pointed at the empty couch, sipping tea, Akeno had just made.

"I believe I was asking a question and I do not want to sit."

"I believe your in my clubroom?" Rias smiled.

"You did something to my brother, tell him nothing and you expect me to sit and drink tea with you? Just tell me what happened so I can get out of here faster."

Rias was taken back at Mafu's response but just laughed at it.

Mafu folded his arms, a tick forming on his head.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing. Anyways, is that all you want to know?"

"Just spit it out devil."

Everyone except Rias looked at Mafu, thinking their cover was blown.

"Relax. I'm one of you."

Hearing this they were relaxed but not completely.

"Your brother was killed by a fallen angel and I reincarnated him as my servant, anything else you would like to know?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When the time is right."

"And if he dies again? What next?"

Rias was baffled, she took this as an insult.

"Are you saying that I can't take care of my servants?"

"All I'm saying is you better tell him what happened before something happens again, and if something does you'll have to deal with me." Mafu stared at Rias with the intent of hurting someone if she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Don't need to get so angry." Rias got up, putting her cup down. "I'll tell him soon."

"Not 'soon' tell him today."

Rias sighed, she actually was going to take orders from boy who just turned into a devil a few days ago.

"Fine, I'll tell him today."

"Thank you, I'll be leaving now."

As soon as Mafu turned around, he was instantly ticked off.

 **[Hahahahaha, you actually said 'thank you' ?! Kid never know you could! You just keep on surprising me don't you?]**

Everyone except Mafu was taken by surprise at the sudden booming voice.

"You really need to learn when to open you mouth and when to shut it."

 **[Well I'm sorry I can't hold it in, you and your surprises are too good kid.]**

"If you had your body I'd punch you in the face so hard right now."

"Who's that?" Rias asked

"Someone who needs to shut their damn mouth."

Mafu left the room, Rias trying to call for him to come back, but he ignored her.

 **[Rude.]**

"Oh shut it!"

And with that, Mafu walked to his class.

* * *

"Ma-chan~" Naruse jumped towards Mafu, hugging him, hanging by his neck.

"Geh-" Mafu caught her , making sure they didn't fall. "Don't do that, I almost fell."

"Tee-hee~" Naruse stuck her tongue out.

Mafu sighed and took Naruse's hands off of him.

"What's wrong Ma-chan?" Naruse tilted her head.

Mafu blushed, Naruse was being cute again.

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure?" Naruse moved her face closer and Mafu blushed harder.

"Y-yea! Perfectly fine!" Mafu walked passed Naruse, leaving her confused.

"Ma-chan let's eat lunch together~"

"N-not today?" Mafu smilled weirdly.

Naruse folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Is Ma-chan avoiding me?"

Mafu jumped. He was shocked, but he was acting suspicious so it kinda explained the situation.

"N-no I wasn't, I just got something important to do."

"Mouu~" Naruse pouted. "You should have told me earlier." Naruse turned her face.

"Haha." Mafu got up. "Wha-"

 ***Chu***

Mafu kissed Naruse's forehead, making her blush.

"W-what was that for..."

Mafu smirked.

"It's cute when you pout."

 ***Punch***

"Ouch!" Naruse punched Mafu's stomach, Mafu holding his stomach in pain.

* * *

 **[She really knows how to give it to you huh kid?] Chaos laughed.**

"Shut it. Now if you'll leave me alone, I'll be checking on my idiot of my brother now." Mafu left his class, walking around the school campus, trying to find Issei.

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Mafu sighed.

 ***Bonk***

A tennis ball flew at the speed of light, smacking Mafu off his feet, knocking him down.

"What the fuck was that?!" Mafu got up rubbing his head.

"I'm really sorry!" A girl with blonde hair ran towards Mafu, apologizing.

Mafu sweatdropped, raising his hands up. "It's alright..." Mafu laughed.

The girl looked at Mafu a little closer and realized who he was.

"Aren't you that transfer student who came in a few days ago?"

"Y-yea, I'm-"

"Mafu Shintaku, am I right?"

"Yea." Mafu laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"And your...?"

"Kiyome Abe, you sit in front of me in class."

Mafu's eyes were wide opened, he didn't even realize Kiyome sat in front of him. How could no one notice someone like her? I mean come on she's a beauty.

"Really? I didn't notice you before, ha-ha..." Mafu laughed wryly, scratching his head.

Kiyome grew a tick mark.

 _"What the hell does he mean by 'I didn't notice you before' Bullshit! I mean I've sat in front of you since day 1!"_ Kiyome thought angrily, staring down at Mafu with red eyes.

Mafu stepped backed. He was scared, he didn't know why, but his senses were just telling him to back off. "S-sorry I gotta go..." Mafu quickly scrambled off, Kiyome shouting in the background.

Mafu ran nonstop until he was behind the old school building/ORC's location.

* * *

"Ah shit not this place again! I'm going before one of them sees me."

Mafu turned back and before he could run back to the main school campus, he was called out, startling him and wished he was gone.

"Fufufu, what are you doing here?"

Mafu turned around to see Akeno, her arms on her cheek, smiling in a way that made Mafu scared.

"FUCK THIS! CRISIS DO IT NOW! "

 **:Roger.:**

And with that Mafu was teleported out of there, leaving Akeno in disbelief but she smiled.

"Fufufu, looks like something interesting is going to happen.

* * *

Mafu was teleported on the school roof, he thought all the trouble was gone, but boy was he wrong. He was teleported yes, but he was teleported in front of Naruse who was currently eating her lunch.

Naruse dropped her lunchbox, looking at Mafu in shock. Mafu knew he was gonna get the bad end of the stick here so he just put on a smile.

"Hi."

 ***BAM!***

Mafu was hit in the face by a water bottle thrown by Naruse.

"Don't you 'Hi' me! You said you had something important to do and then you just suddenly appear upfront of me, what the hell is going on?!"

Naruse was confused and mad, she felt her face heat up.

Mafu gulped, scratching his head he explained everything to Naruse.

"So let me get this straight, your brother was also killed and turned into a devil, but he didn't know and you asked his master to tell him and so you went to look for him and asked him and that's when you were hit by a tennis ball and then ran away to the old school building and that's when you teleported here in front of me?"

"Yea that's about it." Mafu smiled.

 ***Chop***

"Owww! What was that for?!" Mafu rubbed his head.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"Well yea..."

Naruse sighed, rubbing Mafu's head that she just karate chopped.

"Fine, I'll believe you, for now."

"Really!" Mafu picked Naruse up, hugging her.

Naruse was suffocating, gasping for air, she liked being hugged by Mafu but this was just too tight.

"A-alright l-let me go now." Naruse tapped Mafu's shoulder.

"S-sorry." Mafu let go, Naruse coughing, taking in the air.

* * *

 ***After school***

Naruse left without Mafu, Mafu still stayed at school to check on Rias. They said their goodbyes and Naruse gave Mafu a kiss on the cheek before going home.

Mafu made his way back to the ORC club room. He knocked on the door, and was greeted with a blonde hair boy. It was Kiba Yuuto.

"Can I help you?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, let me in." Mafu said, pushing the door open and walked past Kiba, who had a blank face. "Yo red head!"

Mafu called out only to see Ise sitting on the couch.

"Mafu-nii?!" Ise said surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

Mafu ignored his brother, jumping over the couch and landed, sitting on the couch facing none other than Rias.

"So, you tell him?" Mafu raised an eyebrow, Ise confused about the current situation.

Rias crossed her legs and looked up at Mafu. "I was about to, but you interrupted me."

"Alright then carry on." Mafu laid back on the couch.

Rias faced Ise now. "Ahem, before I was interrupted Ise-kun, you've been turned into a devil."

Ise jumped, he was shocked, he thought it was all a prank, I mean devils can't be real can they? Well they are.

"W-what do you mean?! This has gotta be some joke right? Your just making fun of me!"

Mafu rolled his eyes. "Calm down you idiot, let her finish." Ise looked at his brother and sat back down.

"Ahem, as I was saying, Ise-kun you were killed a few days ago and I've revived you back into a devil and made you my servant."

Ise's find was blown, he didn't know what to say, how to react, he was just speechless.

"S-so this is a joke right?"

"No dimwit, all this is real, devils angels gods everything you can think about is real, well mostly." Mafu said getting up, rubbing Ise's head.

"S-so you're telling me I died, and then I was reincarnated into a devil?" Ise said trying to understand the situation.

"Yea pretty much." Both Rias and Mafu answer at the same time.

"I just can't believe this."

Mafu walked infront of Ise, folding his arms. "Well, you better." Mafu released his wings, showing it to Ise. "Cause your brother is one too."

"W-wha...is...this...?" Ise was speechless.

Following Mafu, Rias and the rest of the ORC members revealed their devil wings.

Ise's mouth dropped. He almost fainted infact.

"This has got to be a dream right?"

 ***slap***

Everyone looked at Mafu who just slapped his brother, a bit shocked.

"OW what was that for?!"

"Hurt didn't it? It means your not dreaming."

"I guess that's true, but this is still hard to take in."

Mafu patted his brother on the back.

"You'll get used to it."

"Ahem, anyways. Ise-kun we welcome you to the Occult Research Club as a devil." Rias said.

"Welp I'm leaving now." Mafu headed for the door.

"Your leaving me?!" Ise said with disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure you'll manage." Mafu said waving but we stop by Ise, grabbing onto his waist. "Nope! You ain't dragging me in." Mafu pushed away his brother, but Ise didn't give up. They went back and forth for a couple of minutes, the ORC members sweatdropped.

"God dammit let go..."

 ***bonk***

Mafu kicked Ise in the face, knocking him out. Rias looked at Mafu blank faced.

"Its fine he'll come to... eventually. Enjoy." Mafu then finally left the ORC club room leaving everyone with blank expressions.

* * *

 **:You really sure that was okay?:**

"Yea why not?" Mafu shrugged off. "Now let's go to that place I spotted in the morning shall we, Crisis if you will?"

Crisis then teleported Mafu to an abandoned building across the School Campus. Mafu looked around the building as he summoned his scythe, playing around with it, his eyes glowing letting him see in the dark building. Mafu picked up a stone on the flow and threw it infront of him hitting something that sounded like metal.

 **[And we're here because?]**

"Wait for it."

As Mafu said that something lurked in the shadows. Getting in a stance Mafu was getting ready to strike.

" **WhO ArE yO-** "

 ***SLASH***

In one swift strike the stray was sliced in half, its blood spewing everywhere.

 **[That was it? Seriously?]**

"There's five more, can't you sense them Chaos?"

 **[Didn't want to]**

Mafu sighed as the rest of the strays charged at him. Mafu leaped in the air, all the strays clashing into each other, spinning down Mafu cut through another stray straight down the head.

 ***CHOMP***

"FUCK!" Mafu shouted in pain as one of remaining strays bit a chunk of flesh of his arm. "You little shit your going to die next!"

Diablo healed Mafu's arm as he charged forward to the stray that just bit his arm, throwing his scythe backwards Mafu drove his unharmed arm into the strays chest ripping out it's heart and then proceeded to thrust his arm into it's head for an overkill. The other strays started to back off but Mafu just grinned.

"What you think you guys can escape? Look behind you."

Mafu's scythe flew back to him cutting through the last of the strays like butter. Mafu was covered in the strays blood making him look like a starving monster who just ate his prey.

"Well your one savage aren't you?"

Mafu turned around the moonlight started to light up the building revealing a blue headed boy who smiled at him.

"And you are?"

"I'm Sora Soryu, host of Zephyr, Overlord of the Dragon Empire. Nice to meet you."

Mafu raised his eyebrow and pointed his scythe at Sora.

"Woah you don't have to start getting aggressive." Sora said raising his hands.

"You say that but you actually want to fight don't you?" Aura started to form around Mafu, getting ready to transform.

Sora laughed, then smirked. "I really want to say your wrong but, your right." In that instant Mafu was hit in the stomach sending him flying and crashing into a wall.

"What was that it?"

"You know you shouldn't all cocky." Mafu got up transforming into ChaosDiablo.

"Looks like i don't need to hold back as well." Sora was surrounded with blue aura which then engulfed him. What came out was a blue chromed armored Sora, two horned as well as two spiked tails, he also had 6 flat but sharp wings, three on each side. His claws were different from Mafu's, having a short blade like appendage at the sides of his wrists."Now let's have fun shall we?"

With that the two dragons clashed with each other. Every time they would clash against each other sparks lit up. ChaosDiablo spin-kicked Zephyr in the stomach but was countered when Zephyr grabbed ChaosDiablo's leg and threw him to the side. Mafu stood up and started glowing purple. "It's on now."

Crisis flew back up to Zephyr punching him in the gut then flew behind him kicking him in the back and repeated it for a couple of times until he ended it with a side kick sending Zephyr crashing out of the building. Zephyr groaned and got back up, wind as strong as storms gathered around Zephyr who then channeled it into one massive ball and shot it at Crisis. " **GALEFORCE** "

Crisis stood still until the last second, touching the ball of wind Zephyr sent his way and absorbed it then sending it back with and extra kick.

" **REGNAL GALEFORCE** "

Zephyr was hit instantly by his redirected attack and crashed through the wall, reverting Sora back to normal.

"I hope you know all this was just an utter waste of our time, especially mine." Mafu said reverting back to normal as well.

 **:Was that really all you and your host got? It seems to me that you have become weaker Zephyr or is it just your host?:**

 **"Your the same as always aren't you Crisis? And no your wrong you just got lucky with that shot, why not we have another round and see who really is 'weak' huh?"**

"I'm just gonna step right in and answer that with a no because, one I'm exhausted and two I don't think that Sora there can go on."

Sora got up groaning, holding his head. "Yeah let's stop for now, I don't think that my body can handle any attacks right now anyways."

"Wanna go get some grub?"

"I don't see why not."

 _ **[Your really going to eat with the person you just beat up?]**_

 _"I don't see why not, its not like we won't face each other again and that really was a waste of time so i rather have him as a comrade then an enemy. Make sense?"_

 ** _[I guess]_**

And that was that, right after Sora got his ass kicked, Mafu and him went for dinner.

* * *

"Sorry bout earlier, Zephyr wanted me to 'try' to beat Crisis' new host."

"Ah don't sweat it, it wasn't that hard anyways." Mafu said taking a bite out of his burger while Sora felt a stab in his chest.

"Ouch..."

 **{It's been awhile Zephyr}**

 **[Hope you haven't been suffering with this host of yours hahaha]**

 **"Looks like the both of you are the same as well, Diablo, Chaos"**

"Wait you got three of them?!" Sora choked on his food.

"Not like I wanted them anyways but here I am, three dragons living inside me."

"Guess that just leaves one dragon."

 **[Kid you better hope your not weaker than him hahaha]** Crisis teased Sora.

"Sh-shut it! I'll make sure to beat him when i meet him."

Mafu chuckled.

"You better make sure that actually happens." Mafu laughed continuing to chow down on his burger.

"I-I will! You'll see!"

.

.

.

.

.

"So I guess this means we're comrades?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea... 'buddy' we're comrades or more precisely rivals. Better to have less enemies especially ones like flies." Mafu chuckled not being to resist the urge to tease Sora.

"What will it take you to stop teasing me?!"

"Probably nothing." Mafu laughed uncontrollably, finishing his food.

 **[Not bad, not bad hahaha]**

"By the way I'm new in town and I'm also transferring to Kuoh Academy tomorrow."

 ***Cough Cough***

Mafu choked on his water.

"Your what?!"

"Transferring to Kuoh Academy."

"Which Year?"

"Third."

"Well god damn, looks like we'll be seeing each other much sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you retarded? We're going to be classmates."

"Oh...ohhhhhhhh. Well i guess you'll show me around?"

"Nope good luck with that." Mafu left in an instant.

"W-wait! Anddddd he's gone."

* * *

"Hey Crisis you can teleport me home right?"

 **:Would it kill you to walk back home?:**

"Probably..." Mafu said lazily.

 **:Have fun walking haha:**

Mafu sighed as he started to lazily walk back home.

* * *

"Just a bit more and I'm home." Mafu groaned, but was relieved that he was almost home until a man with a hat stood in his way.

"Well just my luck. I've found a little devil. Wait till the others hear what I'm going to do to you."

Mafu scoffed and laughed at the fallen angel who was infront of him."

"Instead of telling them what your not going to do to me why don't tell them what 'I'm' going to do to your stupid ass which decided to 'try' to pick on someone who is really exhausted right now!"

All of a sudden the fallen angel met by Mafu's fist sending him flying away.

'What the fuck?!" He shouted as he flew out of sight looking like a star before completely disappearing.

"I swear to fucking god-OW-that if there is one more fucktard trying to attack me I'll rip threw them like a slice of baloney!"

 **[Baloney? Really?]**

"I don't know I'm tired!"

Just like that Mafu went back home, ignoring a betrayed Issei and leaped on his bed, his entire body refusing to get up anymore.

* * *

 **Well thats it for this one, I really did not enjoy writing this chapter at all and I am sorry that you had to sit through this shitfest but I will do everything i can to make the next chapter much much much better than this one, I've tired and i need some sleep, Ciao and see you in the next one.**

 **Harems:**

 **Mafu: Naruse, Serafall, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Grayfia (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Ophis, Rossweisse (WIP)**

 **If ya got any suggestions leave a review and I'll think about it.**


	4. Notice

**Okay so a quick little update on Project:Crisis. Right now there will be no update in the story till the beginning or the middle of July. I have important exams coming up soon, so I gotta prepare for those. I apologize for the delay and I hope you guys understand.**


	5. Project3: Paperwork and something creepy

**Well I'm finally back with the 4th chapter, after a long long time. It's been hell for me to get this done, but I managed to finish it. Secondly I'd like to thank everyone who waited patiently for me to update. Finally I realized while reading the past chapters I had a few grammar mistakes and I apologize so If there are grammar mistakes in this chapter as well, I apologize in advance.**

 **Now I'll shut up now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, I only own my OC's**

 **[boop] = Supernatural Beings**

"boop" = talking

 _"boop" = thoughts_

* * *

After last night, Mafu woke up with his whole body sore, he also knew one more thing. Never waste time with small frys.

"Nyaa~" Kuro meowed sitting on top of Mafu's face.

Mafu groaned, picking up Kuro from his face and placed her on his lap, petting her.

"Nyaaaaa~" Kuro meowed in delight, rubbing her cheeks on Mafu's hand.

Mafu sat on his bed for a moment before placing Kuro on the ground, putting on his uniform. It was quite and Mafu liked it, but it was ruined when the sound of Ise's door slamming followed by a distraught yell from Mafu's mother.

Mafu got out of his room, confused, he went down to figure out what happened that cause the sudden uproar.

"Oooo-otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san! What happened?! Did Ise do something perverted again?!"

"He, he, he d-d-d-did _it_ with a foreigner! Upstairs! He did it!"

"What so you mean?! Calm down!"

Panic ensued as shouting between Mother and Father, going back and forth making the household polluted with even more noise. Mafu just stood there dumbfounded.

 _"He did 'it' with a foreigner? Ise did? My brother Ise? No-no there must be a mistake, him doing it? There must be an explanation."_

 _ **[What? Are you jealous your brother did it before you?] Chaos chuckled**_

 _"No, it's just...for him at least it'll take forever to get a girl in bed with him. There's an explanation for this."_

Mafu made his way to Ise's room and entered. What he saw made his head hurt. He saw Rias naked beneath Ise. A tick mark grew on his head.

"W-w-w-wait! I can explain!" Ise cried.

"What the hell do you think your doing in my house red head?! And get dressed will you?! This ain't your home!" Mafu yelled.

"Ise was stabbed by a spear of light yesterday night."

More tick marks grew on his head as he got angry. He didn't know Ise was attacked, he could have protected him if he was there but he couldn't. He wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"I didn't know it was going to happen! I just sent him to do some contracts, I didn't know this was going to happen I swear!" Rias cried innocently much to Mafu's dismay.

Mafu had a headache. This was way too much for him to handle in the morning. He knew why Rias was in bed with Ise, it was the same reason for why Serafall had been in his bed when he was stabbed. She was healing him.

"Just fucking put some clothes on you perverts." Mafu sighed as he slammed the door.

* * *

At breakfast Mafu sat next to his parents, while Ise sat across them with Rias. Kuro sat on top of Mafu's head all snuggled up, her tail swinging in delight. The black cat stared at Rias giving her the chills. Kuro meowed and jumped down to Mafu's lap relieving Rias but was sent another chill when she caught Mafu's glare at her and Ise. There was nothing but silence up till now, the atmosphere was tense.

"Thanks for the food." Mafu said getting up and took his plate to wash it.

"These are delicious Okaa-san." Rias said finally being able to continue eating without being stared at.

"T-thank you."

Mr Hyoudou had an uncomfortable look, Ise having the same. "I-Ise" He spoke stuttering. "W-where did this woman c-come f-from?"

Rias heard this then got up and bowed.

"I apologize for not introducing myself, My name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same academy as Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rias smiled as Kuro came up to her and took a piece of her toast in it's mouth then walked away, looking back at Rias and meowed sending her another chill.

"I-is that so... T-thats amazing. Hahahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

Mr Hyoudou said as Mafu was playing with Kuro in the background.

"Yes, due to my Outo-san's work, I've lived in Japan for a long time now."

Mr Hyoudou was convinced, though Mrs Hyoudou who sat next to him wasn't.

"Rias...-san was it?"

"Yes, Okaa-san."

"What is your relationship with Ise?"

Mrs Hyoudou was curious for the answer but Rias just continued smiling.

"We're just a senior and a Junior who are close together."

"That's a lie!" Mrs Hyoudou rejected the answer she was just given. "Be-be-be-bbbecause upstairs! On the bed! You two were!"

"Ise was having trouble sleeping so I helped him by sleeping with him."

 _"What kind of stupid explanation is that?"_ Even Mafu knew that wouldn't work, and by Mrs Hyoudou's doubting face, he was right.

"Helped him by sleeping together?! Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when sleeping together."

"That's some top tier bullshit if I ever heard any."

Mafu murmured as Rias did something weird with her fingers.

"I-is that so...? People sleep together naked lately."

"Okaa-san?! Is that alright?! Your okay with that?!"

Ise's voice slipped, but the two Hyoudou brothers noticed something about their parents.

They caught glimpse of their parents eyes. They were empty, almost lifeless, like they were possessed.

Mafu probably knew what happened, no he knew what happened. He looked at Rias suspiciously as Ise also looked dumbfounded.

Rias then whispered to them.

"I'm sorry...but it would have become troublesome, so I used my power."

Mafu wasn't sure if he was okay with what Rias had did. She essentially just brainwashed his parents. Ise was somewhat okay with what just happened but had some worries too.

"Then I guess this solves this problem?"

"Yes it does."

"Then I'll be leaving now, don't be late for school Ise."

"Wait before you go, could you come to the clubroom after school?"

"Do you really need me there?"

"I have some questions."

Mafu ignored her then left the house.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

* * *

Mafu was greeted by Naruse outside his house, surprising him.

"How'd you know where I lived? What are you a stalker?"

Mafu asked jokingly.

"Maybe..."

"Seriously?"

Mafu had a worried look on his face.

"Anyways that aside, your house was quite lively in the morning."

"How long were you standing out here?"

"Long enough to hear you yell."

Mafu sweatdropped, he didn't think anyone had heard him, and of all the people it had to be Naruse too.

"So what happened?" Naruse asked as she held Mafu's hand causing him to blush and jolt a little.

"S-some idiotic red-head caused trouble."

"Hmmm, seems like you had a bad start to your day."

"You could say that again."

"Oh yea I've been wanting to ask you this." Mafu tilted his head. "When you were resurrected who did it?"

"Who did it?"

"Who's your King dumbo." Naruse flicked Mafu's in the forehead.

"Oh ugh, her name was Serafall Leviathan."

"Did you say Leviathan?!"

"Yea that _was_ her name. Why what's wrong?"

"I-isn't she one of the four Maous in the underworld?"

"Uh-huh and?"

Mafu didn't know why Naruse was worked up. Sure he was one of the servants of a Maou but what was the big deal?

"Doesn't that mean your like important or something?" Naruse panicked.

"Hmm don't think so."

Mafu shrugged it off like it was nothing. Naruse disagreed but left it alone.

* * *

Mafu sat at his seat, trying to remember what it was that was going to annoy him today. Oh yea, it was Sora.

Mafu sighed, resting his head on his desk.

"What's the problem Ma-chan?"

Mafu raised his head to see Naruse looking at him.

"There's going to be an annoying transfer today and I don't want to show him around."

"Hmm and why not?"

"So I can't spend time with you?" Mafu said smoothly making his lover blush.

Naruse smilled in delight, rubbing Mafu's head. "Then if possible, can I have you all to myself today?"

Mafu chuckled, nodding.

Though the two lovebirds didn't realize the entire class stared at them with envy and jealousy.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone got back to their seats.

"Alright class, today we have another transfer student. Come in and introduce yourself please."

A familiar blue head walked in the class smiling at his new class.

"Name's Sora Soryu! I hope we get along!" Sora introduced taking a bow then smiled like one of those prince boys.

The girls in the class screamed in excitement as always when a 'pretty' boy would join their class and well the other not so popular boys in class would just stare in jealousy.

Sora turned his head to Mafu whom he had recognized and smilled.

"Your gonna show me around right senpai?"

All the girls in class, except Naruse turned their heads to Mafu staring.

Mafu turned his head slowly to Sora and smiled.

"What? I don't think I said that I was going to show you around, infact I'm pretty sure this is the first time we met." Mafu lied, his smile growing ever so slightly.

"What do you mean the first time we met?! We literally met each other yesterday!" Sora pointed at Mafu.

"Sure, you say that but I bet you don't even know my name, right Sora Soryu?" Mafu smirked.

Sora paused. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know his name. He didn't even bother to ask for his name.

"Shit..." Sora whispered to himself staring at Mafu who smiled even more, ticking Sora off.

"Well if you want to be shown around the school then I'm pretty sure some 'students' in the class are willing too, am I right?" Mafu looked at the girls who were fangirling over Sora, the girls smiling deviously.

"Ahem! I'm pretty sure you can ask your classmates to show you around later Sora-kun. Class has already been delayed enough so sit behind Naruse over there."

Sora stared at Naruse who gave him a friendly smile making him blush but then immediately saw Mafu glaring at him. He didn't need to hear words come out of Mafu's mouth to understand what he was implying. He already knew what it meant.

'Stare at her and you die.' Sora gulped and quickly sat down.

* * *

It was now lunch, and Sora was taken away by the girls, showing their new 'prince' around. As for Mafu he was at the roof as usually eating with Naruse.

"Wasn't that a little too harsh on him?"

"Does it really matter that much? Pretty sure other guys would kill to be in his position right now."

"Are you part of the 'other guys'?" Naruse smilee at Mafu sinisterly scaring him.

"W-what?! Pfffftt nooooo. I mean I have you don't I? Why would I need anyone else?! Hahahahahaha..." Mafu but down on his sandwich and looked away still a little terrified.

Naruse giggled, getting behind of Mafu hugging him.

"It was just a joke, I got a good reaction out of it too."

"Well I'm glad you found it funny." Mafu replied sarcastically staring at Naruse unamused.

"Hehe, sorry Ma-chan~" Naruse kissed Mafu's forehead as an apology, Mafu blushing naturally.

Right there the roof door swung open, a kinda ravaged Sora appeared.

"I finally found you! You little..." Sora paused at the sight of Naruse hugging Mafu.

"What?"

Sora shook his head. "How could you leave me?! I thought we were friends!"

"Really? I don't think I recall befriending you." Mafu lied again pissing Sora even more.

"What?! Ughhhhh why are you so frustrating!?"

Mafu laughed, enjoying his little game with Sora.

"Mafu Shintaku."

"What?"

"My name, it's Mafu Shintaku. Or would you rather just not know my name?"

"Mafu-sen-"

"Lemme just stop you right there. Please and I cannot stress this enough, do not add senpai to my name, it makes me feel disgusted. Mafu is fine.

"Alright then...Mafu. Fight me one more time!" Sora exclaimed, pointing his finger at Mafu.

"Huh?" Mafu tilted his head, Naruse looking at both of them in confusion.

"You beat me yesterday but that was just luck, so let me have a rematch and I'll whoop your ass!"

Mafu turned greyscaled, he's mouth wide open and his eyes blank white. He stared at an overly cocky Sora frozen in place.

There was a moment of silence, followed by an awkward crow caw.

Mafu then got up and put his hand on Sora's shoulder and looked him in the eye with a blank expression.

"Is this what people call dreaming big?"

"Don't make fun of me! I will kick your ass!" Sora pushed Mafu away.

Mafu sighed.

"Well the way you are, you won't be able to 'kick' my ass anytime soon."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well honestly...I wasn't really fighting you seriously..." Mafu looked away scratching his face.

There was another moment of silence until is was broken by a hunched backed

Sora mumbling in despair.

"What's even going on right now?" Naruse questioned, very confused.

"I'll explain everything to you later but right now...Sora, how long has it been since you've had Zephyr?"

"Huh? Well ugh...a couple of months."

"That makes it easier for me to explain why you can't beat me as you are right now."

"What?"

"I've had Chaos and Diablo since I was 11 and to be honest I've been training after that constantly until recently, and to top it all Crisis was just awakened awhile ago futhering strengthening me, and I still haven't learned all of his abilities to use so I still have further heights to reach. I'll tell you this now, start getting stronger or you won't be able to reach my level any time soon, so until you get stronger, don't ask me for a rematch."

Sora was taken aback by this. He clenched his fists. He didn't want to admit it but Mafu was right, he was way above him in experience.

"But that doesn't mean your completely weak, I'm pretty sure your strong in your own way but the way you fought against me yesterday was my judgement of you. Take your experience from yesterday and learn from it."

"Alright then. Just wait I'll get more stronger than you can imagine and I'll beat you!" Sora exclaimed filled with spirit.

"Yea, I'll be waiting." Mafu replied smiling.

With that Sora left filled with determination.

"Did you say that just so he would leave?"

"Well that half of the reason, but I did mean what I said to him."

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you two yesterday?"

 **[Are you going to tell her about yesterday?]**

Naruse was startled by Chaos' sudden interruption. She looked around thinking there was someone with them but saw nothing.

"I guess I'll just start with them first." Mafu sighed raising his left arm which was glowing.

* * *

"Hmm, so Ma-chan is the host of three dragons that were implanted when Ma-chan was a test subject for some scientists, and that yesterday Sora fought with you while you cleared out some strays and after you beat him, you ate with him which after that led up to now?"

"Yea pretty much it."

Naruse just stared at Mafu speechless albeit surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, nevermind."

The two sat on the roof peacefully, heads resting on each other. It was finally quiet and peaceful like they wanted, well that was until the door swung open again, startling the two.

"Geh, Tsubaki..."

Naruse murmured.

 _"Another one?"_

Mafu sighed as he got a good look at Tsubaki's face.

"Shintaku-kun, Kaichou would like to see you."

Mafu sighed again, all he wanted was to spend some time with Naruse, but he just kept getting interrupted.

"Ma-chan it's fine, we can always spend time another day."

Naruse whispered smiling. Mafu smiled back and just got up.

"O-K." Mafu said as he walked out with Tsubaki, waving to Naruse.

* * *

Mafu looked around the Student Council's room.

 _"It's been awhile since I've been here huh?"_

"Shintaku-kun."

Mafu looked at Sona trying to remember her name.

"Mmmm..."

"Shintaku-"

"Hold on. I'm thinking."

Mafu held his palm to Sona, while rubbing his head trying to remember what Serafall had called her. Not realizing the rest of the student council were staring at him.

"Ah got it!" Mafu snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "You..."

"What is it?"

"...are Sona-tan right!" Mafu said confidently as he pointed a finger at Sona.

.

.

.

Everyone in the room except for Mafu went colorless, some laughing. They didn't think anyone other than Serafall would call Sona that. Sona however was embarrassed yet angry at the same time. Mafu though was just confused.

"Did I get your name wrong? Hmmm I'm pretty sure that's what she called you that day..." Mafu stood pondering whether he had gotten the name right, further fueling Sona anger. The rest took a step back just in case something were to happen.

"Shintaku-kun, if we could get back to why I asked you here. And please don't call me that."

"Oh, yea...what do you want? Also just Mafu is fine."

"Onee-sama told me to take care of you while she was away, but since you left right away that day, no one was able to tell you."

"I guess that was my fault...So are you going to be telling me what to and what not to do?"

"I'm watching over you, not babysitting you."

"Is that what you asked me to come here for? Just to tell me that?"

"Obviously not. You have a lot of work to do."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Mafu tilted his head as Sona sighed.

"You are a Maou's queen, and I couldn't contact you since the day we first met, so you have a lot of paperwork pending."

"Paperwork? I don't understand."

Sona sighed again as she sat down.

"As a Maou, they have a lot of work to do, including paperwork, but even they can't finish everything, that's where the Queen's come in. Normally a Queen would be decided through thorough decisions, but in your case you were worth more than you looked. And you as Onee-san's queen, have to help her with some of the paperwork."

Mafu twitched when he heard the word 'paperwork'

 _"I was afraid this was going to happen."_

Mafu already knew about how the system worked, He practically knew how everything worked in the supernatural world.

"Tsubaki." Sona called as Tsubaki brought out a huge stack of paperwork and placed them on top of Sona's table making a loud bang.

Mafu's entire body turned pale white.

"You'll have to do all this by today, and after that you'll have to do some contracts."

"I have class after this." Mafu made an excuse.

"That won't be a problem, I'll deal with why you weren't in class. So you have plenty of time to finish this up."

Mafu turned around, trying to make a run for it but was met with Tsubaki who stood behind him.

"Geh-"

"Don't think you can run away, you'll remain here until you finish what you have to do."

"Alright, alright, I give in. But if I'm going to stay here for the next few hours, don't you think you should introduce your friends?" Mafu looked at Sona's peerage and then back at her.

"Obviously I was going to." To be honest Sona didn't like Mafu, but she didn't hate him, just didn't like him... " Ahem! I guess I'll start with myself first, I'm Sona Si-"

"Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan am I right?" Mafu interrupted much to Sona's dismay, but then she realized something.

"Wait- If you knew my full name then- Why did you-"

"I was just teasing." Mafu joked as a tick mark formed on Sona's head. "I already know everything there needs to be known. I've done my fair share of research." He then looked at Sona's peerage one more time and started to name them one by one. "Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, Ruruko Nimura and Genshirou Saji." Mafu finished as each of Sona's peerage members nodded their heads when their names were called.

As he finshed, Mafu felt a sudden pulse throughout his body.

 _ **[Vritra...]**_

 _"Vritra? You talking about one of the five great dragon kings Vritra? You sure Crisis?"_

 ** _[I sense his presence, although weak coming from that boy.]_**

 _"Hmmmm."_

Mafu walked infront of Saji staring right into his eyes, startling him. Mafu's eyes glowed purple as he held up one of Saji's hand.

"Wha-"

 **"Vritra."** The simple mention of the name, half of the people in the room flinched. "Hey Crisis, you sure Vritra's presence is coming from him? I don't sense anything."

 **[Are you even trying to sense it?]** Crisis' voice boomed throughout the room, yet again, shocking everyone in the room except Sona.

"Nope not in the least." Mafu finished as he let go of Saji's hand and looked at the shocked faces in the room. "What?"

"Mafu-kun what do you mean by Vritra?" Sona asked puzzled.

"Don't tell me you reincarnated him without knowing he held one of Vritra's sacred gears?"

This both shocked Sona and Saji, though Saji was still confused.

"What are you talking about?" Saji asked.

"I'm pretty sure your King can explain everything to you, as for me." Mafu glared at the stack of paperwork. "I have to deal with that. I'll be in your care." Mafu took the stack of paperwork and made his way to a more private room to work, leaving the whole student council in a confusion.

* * *

After what felt like hours and several cups of coffee later, Mafu had finished the batch of paperwork he was handed. He was physically and mentally exhausted. He didn't think one could do so much paperwork to the point where they questioned if they could keep their sanity.

Sona came in much to Mafu's delight.

"I'm done here, so give me those contracts so I can get out of here."

"Those were only today's batch. There's still the batch that you missed since I couldn't contact you in a few days."

Mafu froze, he stared at Sona, her face full of seriousness. As Sona brought in another batch of paperwork almost double in size of the first batch, the loud bang of paper against a table couldn't irritate Mafu more than he thought it would. His eyes were lifeless, he honestly didn't want to do this anymore but he had too.

"I need these done in 2 hours."

Mafu stared at Sona, his whole body lacked life and or emotions.

"Your joking."

"No, I'm not." Sona flatly stated as she left the room, hearing a loud bang and a scream of agony, very much to her delight.

"I fucking hate paperwork." Mafu stated as he continued with the new batch almost losing his sanity.

* * *

Now after what felt like eternity, Mafu had finished the last piece of paperwork, this time it looked like his soul had come out of his body as he laid on the table, his body refused to move another inch.

Once again Sona came in to check on Mafu, his time limit expired.

"It's...finished..." Mafu squeezed the words out of his mouth as he heard Sona come in.

"Good work." Sona took a good look at the almost soulless Mafu and sighed, "I guess that you can't go and do any contracts in your current state, so your free to do anything you want but if you are up for it, you can do those contracts." Sona set a couple pieces of contract papers next to Mafu.

Life sucked its way back into Mafu as he slowly got up. "I can do those contracts a later, I'll be sure to contact you when I'm finished." Mafu then wrote down his number and gave it to Sona.

"Sona." Mafu heard a familiar voice and as the person walked in the room, the sight of brown hair reminded him of someone he had met before.

"Ah...your that girl that smacked that tennis ball right in my face. If my memory serves me right, your name is Kiyome right?"

Kiyome smiled as Mafu finally remembered who she was, but then questioned why he was sitting behind what looked like a mountain of paperwork.

"Sona what is he doing here?"

"He's doing some paperwork for the underworld." Kiyome looked at Mafu then realizing that he was a devil then looked back at Sona.

"Wait then does that mean he's a servant for one of the Maous?

"Yes, he's my sister's Queen." Kiyome nodded fully understanding what position Mafu was in.

Mafu then tilted his head at Kiyome.

"You a devil too?"

Kiyome chuckled but then looked back at Mafu.

"No I'm human."

"Hmm, then how do you know about devils." Mafu then turned his head to Sona. "Sona explain."

"I thought you did your research?"

"Sona, I only found out about what I think is important." Mafu then looked at Kiyome. "The fact that I know nothing about her means that she didn't make the list." Mafu stated flatly, Kiyome growing tick marks, not noticed by Mafu.

Sona blushed abit, realizing that though she was on Mafu's list of important things, it probably wasn't for the reason she had thought of."

"Kiyome comes from a family of beast tamers who have connections within the Underworld."

"I see, a beast tamer huh?"

"What? Impressed?" Kiyome smiled proudly.

"No, not at all." Kiyome as well as Sona, sweatdropped. Kiyome felt a little insulted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kiyome glared daggers at Mafu.

"It means that I don't find it impressive at all, taming a few beast whoop-de-freaking-doo. If you ask me, it's borderline impressive at my level." Mafu shrugged, Kiyome getting her fists ready, this time it was an insult to her family. "But don't get me wrong, I'm not mocking you. These kinds of things are just boring to me."

Kiyome was left speechless but still felt insulted. She glanced at the contracts next to Mafu and grew a sinister grin.

"I'll take one of these." Kiyome said as she took one of the flyers and smirked at Mafu. "I'll be seeing you later." She finally ended as she left waving to Sona.

Mafu's eyes shot wide opened as he finished processing what had just happened.

"Son of a bitch!" Mafu sighed and turned back to Sona. "Well there's your first contract, I don't need to do more do I?"

Sona sweatdropped again.

"Y-yes, your free to do anything."

"O-K" Mafu left the student council room, it was way past the time when school ended.

"I guess I only have one place left to go. I hope Naruse won't be mad at me tomorrow."

* * *

Mafu made his way to the ORC clubroom and faced the door. Just looking at this door made Mafu sigh. He opened the door, the people in the room turned to him. They were all the same faces but there was one that stood out.

"Sora?" Mafu tilted his head in confusion as to why the blue haired boy was here as well.

"Oh, yo!" Sora was sitting on the couch sipping on a cup of tea.

"I'm confused." Mafu deadpanned.

"Come in and I'll explain everything." Rias said who was also sipping on a cup of tea.

"Sure.."

Mafu sat down on the couch next to Sora and Ise.

"Here you go." Akeno handed Mafu a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Mafu took a sip, enjoying it. "So, your explanation?"

"I'll start first!" Sora raised his hand and looked at Mafu. "Zephyr told me that a few devils were in the school, so I followed the presence until I came here. Then I just introduced myself to Rias and the others and as I finished, you came in."

"I see, and you asked me to come here because of what Red head?"

"I have a name you know it's Rias-"

"Yea Yea I know, Rias Gremory, Akeno Hemejima, Koneko Toujo, and Yuuto Kiba." Mafu said addressing everyone in the room except for Ise and Sora.

"How do you know our names? We didn't even formally introduced ourselves."

"I did my research." Mafu said taking another sip of tea. "So back to my question. You called me here for?"

"Ahem, There was a report of a stray devil that was nearby yesterday, but when we got there the building where it was in was in ruins. So I wondered if you knew anything about it."

Mafu said nothing. He just looked at Sora, and Sora did the same.

"What? Do you two know something?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, that was probably us." Mafu said taking another sip of his tea while Sora scratched the back of his head.

Everyone looked at the two wide eyed. "The two of you demolished the building just by killing strays?" Rias couldn't say anything else, she was as surprised as the others.

"No you got it wrong." Mafu put down his cup of tea and placed his hand on Sora's back giving it a hard smack. "He destroyed the building, I took out the strays."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Sora then began to explain everything that had happened and how things went down, including him behind thrown around like a rag doll, everyone sweatdropped at this.

"So was this the only thing you called me here for, or can I leave now?" Mafu asked, finishing his cup of tea.

"No actually, I want to know about that voice that spoke the other day."

"You mean him?" Mafu raised his left hand as it glowed red.

 **[Talking about me little girl?]**

Ise was a little shocked by the sudden voice.

"Yes, could you tell me more about where you come from?"

"Why didn't you just ask Sora?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sora." Mafu looked at the blue haired boy. "Zephyr told you about the realm didn't he?"

"Yea." Sora nodded. "And about the other dragons right?"

"Uh-huh."

At that moment magic circles started to surround Mafu.

"Well...this came sooner than I thought. Sora." Mafu put his hand on Sora's shoulder and looked him directly in his eyes. "I'm counting on you to explain everything to the red head."

But before Sora could even say anything else, Mafu was teleported away. Everyone in the room had theirs mouth agape. Sora sighed as he looked back at Rias.

"I guess I'll get started, hahaha..." He scratched the back of his head akwardly, feeling a little betrayed.

* * *

As Mafu opened his eyes, he took a quick look around the room. He could instantly tell that this was a girl's room. Kiyome's room for that fact. It was obvious after Kiyome took the contract flyer from him. There was a tennis racket next to a table, her bed was easily almost a king sized one. The room was clearly bigger than Mafu's, albeit he was a little jealous he wouldn't know what to do with so much extra space.

Though there was one thing that disturbed him...

It disturbed him alot...

It was a picture of him on the wall, but that wasn't all, there were darts thrown on the picture.

 _"What am I a dart board? No wait I should be more worried about where the hell that picture came from...it's a close up photo too, when the hell did she do that? This is very fucking creepy."_ Mafu felt a shiver go down his spine as he thought of how the picture could have been taken.

"Well looks like your here, Mafu-kun~"

Mafu felt a chill throughout his body as he turned around slowly in horror. There she was, it was Kiyome. She was currently in her pajamas.

"Are you a stalker?" Mafu said pointing at the picture of him full of darts.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kiyome smiled innocently at Mafu.

"Don't give me that bullshit! It doesn't take a genius to know that that is hella creepy!" Mafu said pointing to the photo again.

Kiyome just tilted her head, pretending nothing was wrong.

Mafu sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"So what was it you called me here for?" Mafu asked, closing his eyes, hints of irritation in his voice.

"Remember how you told me how beast taming was boring for you earlier?"

"Yea, why?" As Mafu opened his eyes he flinched, Kiyome was holding a whip, her eyes filled with sinister intent.

"Well I found a 'beast' that I thought you would find impressive if I tamed him."

"Him?" Mafu's voice was now shaky, he knew where this was going to go.

"Yes, 'him' I think you know him very well." A grin came on Kiyome's face as she slowly stepped forwards Mafu.

"Wa-wa-wait wait! I was just joking earlier, come on let's settle this like adults!" Mafu panicked stepping back slowly from Kiyome.

"It didn't sound like you were joking earlier~"

"I was! I was! Hahahahaha! See I'm laughing it's just a jok-" Mafu fell on his butt as he reached the wall of the room, Kiyome making her way ever so closer to him.

"Help!"

"I'll help you...Ma-kun~" Kiyome said as her face came as close to Mafu's as it could. Her grin growing ever so slightly.

Mafu gulped, it was then that he would experience something he would never had thought imaginable before.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I had a couple of barriers writing this chapter, not counting the fact that I don't have a lot of time write. This took way longer than I thought it would considering the amount of free time I had before things took a turn but its done and I'm glad I got another chapter out, cause if it wasn't going to be the time restraints from keeping me from updating it would be the lack of writing that would eventually make me lazy to write. That aside this last part of the chapter with Kiyome was a little sadistic like don't you think? Expect maybe a little whip and chain action in the next chapter and also yes this does mean I'm adding Kiyome to Mafu's harem. Other harem news, I've decided to add Irina and Kalawarner to Ise's and Gabriel to Mafu's and thinking about Kunou and Yasaka I'm not sure who to place in whose harem so if you have any suggestions, please by all means write a review for it. That's it for now, I hope you'l be there in the next chapter, Ciao.**

 **Harems:**

 **Mafu: Naruse, Serafall, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Grayfia, Gabriel, Kiyome (WIP)**

 **Isesei: Rias, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Ophis, Rossweisse, Irina (WIP)**

 **If you have any suggestions leave a review and I'll think about it.**


End file.
